Glow in The Dark
by synstropezia
Summary: Day 7 (Free Day): Barang pemberian Dazai Osamu hilang gara-gara angin musim gugur yang nakal. Apa yang akan Nakajima Atsushi lakukan untuk menghentikan Akutagawa Ryuunosuke, yang ingin meloncat ke sungai demi mencarinya? #sskkweek19 #childhoodmemories
1. Ray of Tiger Man who Loving Smile

**Ray of Tiger Man who Loving Smile**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Hurt/comfort**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, gaje dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat untuk bersenang-senang serta diikutkan pada event "shin soukoku week 2019" di tumblr.**

* * *

**Day 1: Eye of the tiger/Tickle a dragon's tail**

* * *

Mereka tidak pernah duduk semeja, membayangkan lebih-lebih menginginkannya, karena sinyal permusuhan membuat sepotong kue menjadi pahit.

Semua karena selembar pesan yang ditaruh di depan pintu kamar Nakajima Atsushi–sementara pada kasus Akutagawa Ryuunosuke, kertas tersebut dititipkan ke tukang pos. Mereka mendapat mandat dengan tulisan tangan dan isi serupa–meminta supaya keduanya pergi ke kafe di persimpangan, lantas menunggu si penulis datang untuk menemani sepasang cangkir teh agar tetap hangat di meja kaca.

Namun, ekspektasi berbelok tajam dari realitas. Dua pemuda itu telah ditinggalkan setengah jam tanpa kepastian, dan canggung mulai berbau busuk dengan aura hitam di sekeliling.

"Dazai-_san_ lama, ya. Menurutmu dia sedang apa?" Nakajima Atsushi–pemuda detektif itu memecah hening yang ngeri. Pandangannya menemui punggung berjas hitam yang sedari awal, telah membelakangi dia.

"Entah."

"Sepertinya Dazai-_san_ bertemu wanita cantik, dan mengajak dia bunuh diri."

"Mungkin."

"Atau Dazai-_san_ tenggelam lagi? Kuharap dia baik-baik saja."

"Hn."

"Tetapi menghilang setengah jam tanpa kabar tetap saja mengkhawatirkan. Apa kita harus men–", "Dazai-_san_ tidak selemah itu. Berhenti mengatakan hal-hal bodoh," potong Akutagawa cepat yang lagi-lagi, tidak menatap Atsushi. Napasnya berembus letih meningkahi ketidakacuhan si anjing mafia.

"Tatap mataku saat kita mengobrol, Akutagawa." Sekian lama diabaikan, ganjalan itu kini terungkap dengan jernih. Mata hitam jelaganya bertamu pada sepasang nila yang sejurus kemudian, pamit dan kembali membelakangi.

"Siapa juga yang mengobrol denganmu?"

"Aku hanya mencoba mencairkan suasana sampai Dazai-_san_ datang."

"Sia-sia, _Jinko_. Dazai-_san_ tidak akan datang."

"Apa maksud–" Seorang pelayan datang menyuguhkan dua piring kue, teh apel, dan selembar kertas tanpa diminta. Tulisan familier itu adalah milik Dazai yang isinya membenarkan pernyataan Akutagawa.

_Sayangnya aku ada pekerjaan~ Kalian berdua yang akur, oke?_

"Memang Dazai-_san_ seperti itu, ya. Tidak mengejutkan."

Nila warna itu terasa mengecil dalam senyum yang melelapkan air mata. Meluruh dan seolah-olah ingin tenggelam, tanpa Akutagawa pahami ke mana larinya jengkel yang membiaskan dia untuk membantah garis lengkung tersebut. _Rashomon_ bahkan turun tangan menghentikan langkah Atsushi. Menarik kasar si bocah perak agar kembali duduk, dan mengikatnya biar tidak mencoba-coba kabur.

Kejengkelannya harus Akutagawa renggut kembali dengan mengutuhkan senyum di mata itu.

"Hentikan, Akutagawa. Kita sedang di luar, dan kau membuat pelanggan lain takut." Beberapa berlari panik melihat monster hitam berkeliaran. Atsushi memilih diam daripada ikut mengacau.

"Duduk dengan baik. Jangan mencoba pergi."

"Makanya tatap mataku." _Rashomon_ dilepaskan sebagai persetujuan. Akutagawa menghadap Atsushi yang memperbaiki posisi duduknya, dan membiarkan hening sebagaimana ada.

Atmosfer larut dalam senyap yang mengherankan. Napas Atsushi menggarisbawahi resah tak berujung, sewaktu Akutagawa menatap sang detektif tanpa meloloskan jeda. Ke mana pun pandangan Atsushi dibawa pergi–entah atas, bawah, kiri atau kanan, Akutagawa gigih mengekori. Jika sepatu Atsushi sedikit keluar dari bawah meja, _rashomon_ akan mengikat pergelangan kakinya untuk mengembalikan ke posisi semula.

"Sebenarnya apa masalahmu denganku?" Keanehan Akutagawa membangkitkan risi yang memporak-porandakan benak Atsushi. Tahu begini ia melawan saja dari awal.

"Makan kuenya."

"Eh? Kau menyuruhku atau bagaimana?"

"Hanya ada kita berdua di sini. Cepat makan kuenya." Sendok alumunium diambilkan_ rashomon_ yang sekalian memotong kue tersebut. Asam buah berpadu dengan manis cokelat memanjakan lidah sewaktu Atsushi mengunyahnya.

"Rasanya tidak enak?"

"Enak, kok. Akutagawa mau coba?" Tanpa menjawabnya _rashomon_ merebut sendok. Memotong lagi kue buah itu, lantas menyodorkannya pada Atsushi yang hendak meraih gagang alumunium tersebut.

"Langsung makan. Jangan ambil sendoknya." _Rashomon_ yang menyuapkan kue memberi sensasi ajaib bagi Atsushi. Hatinya sedikit tergelitik, karena tingkah menggemaskan ini tidak mempermanis wajah datar Akutagawa.

"Kamu sakit? Mau kuantar ke dokter?"

"Duduk saja di kursimu atau kuhajar." Garpu diarahkan ganas ke leher Atsushi. Tawa gugup lolos dari bibir keringnya yang turut disuguhkan secangkir teh.

Kue yang tersisa disuapkan _rashomon_ tanpa melembutkan kecepatan. Remah-remahnya berhamburan mengotori meja, begitupun wajah sang detektif yang tertunduk malu. Atsushi membersihkan ujung bibir dan pipi menggunakan sapu tangan. Teh oolong-nya yang tinggal separuh dihabiskan dalam tiga teguk, dan ia memulangkan seulas senyum yang lagi-lagi, gagal Akutagawa bingkai dalam kejengkelan.

Senyum itu hanya sejenak menjadi garisnya sendiri, dan kembali pada masa lalu di 22 menit yang asing–pada sebuah waktu tanpa sedetik pun, muram mengikhlaskan wajahnya berpecahan dalam peluk kebahagiaan.

Kegelapan milik Akutagawa sebatas ingin mengembalikan segenggam keakraban yang dibencinya itu. Jika Atsushi terlalu monoton seperti sekarang, sang mafia akan kehilangan rival yang bisa dilawannya sepenuh raga.

"Makanmu berantakan sekali."

"Akutagawa memang tidak cocok melakukan hal-hal seperti ini, ya. Kamu kurang lembut dan terlalu cepat." Tisu di samping piring Atsushi gunakan untuk membersihkan meja. Namun, _rashomon_ menghentikannya lagi entah disebabkan apa.

"Apa karena itu matamu jadi berbeda?" Karena semua akan salah jika cara tersebut adalah milik Akutagawa? Karena dirinya bukan gelap di atas awan, melainkan hitam paling malam tanpa bintang senja?

Apa karena kegelapannya adalah malam yang pencemburu, sehingga Akutagawa Ryuunosuke tidak diizinkan memahami dan selalu pantas untuk disalahkan?

"Berbeda bagaimana? Warnanya selalu begini sejak aku kecil."

"Cahaya matamu jadi seperti milik Dazai-_san_."

Apakah itu cinta, kasih, harapan, iba, simpati, bahagia atau semangat? Bentuknya abstrak tetapi menyimpan lika-liku labirin. Bukan tenang untuk berpulang, kebaikan yang bisa diandalkan terlebih membawa damai.

Cahaya Dazai adalah ambiguitas yang bagaimanapun angka matematika mencapai sekian miliar dalam tahun, menit atau detik akan mustahil Akutagawa pahami. Dan milik Atsushi sedang terjatuh ke fase itu, di mana bentuknya mulai kehilangan pribadi.

"Mana mungkin. Kami beda lagian." Sebelah tangannya dikibaskan menolak pendapat Akutagawa. Keseriusan pemuda serba hitam itu membungkam tawa Atsushi, dan mereka menjadi tegang.

"Punyamu lebih sederhana dibandingkan milik Dazai-_san_."

"Jujur. Aku tidak paham apa yang kau bicarakan. Lagi pula aku baik-baik sa–", "Cahaya _Jinko_ tidak pernah redup dan selalu jujur." Akutagawa yang menemui sisi lemahnya itu membuat Atsushi patah hati. Mungkin, jika mendung pernah melupai dunia di mata ini, Atsushi tidak perlu menurunkan hujan yang merapuhkannya lagi.

"Dazai-_san_ bilang padaku, 'ketika seorang ayah meninggal, mereka yang ditinggalkan akan menangis'. Aku ... entah bagaimana tidak bisa menyangkalnya." Kasus tempo lalu ternyata. Akutagawa ingat menjadi informan yang memberitahu perihal kecelakaan tersebut.

"Meskipun penjaga panti melakukan semua kekejaman itu demi kebaikanku. Rasanya tetap saja aneh, karena tiba-tiba menangisi dia. Aku yakin tidak pernah menganggapnya sebagai ayahku bahkan sampai kini."

"Tetapi ... kenapa aku menangisinya lagi jika untukku dia bukan ayahku? Ini benar-benar aneh sekaligus membingungkan."

Mana yang dusta atau murni kejujuran, Atsushi tidak lagi tahu karena keduanya basah dalam air mata. Semua sudah mengabur, menumpuk dan tidak berpadu mengacak-acak kewarasannya.

"Mafia bukan penghibur yang baik, _Jinko_. Kau salah jika menangis di hadapanku." Memeluk dan membisikkan ketenangan bukan peran tepat untuknya, mereka tahu itu. Semak-semak di seberang kafe menjadi pelarian untuk pandangan Akutagawa yang enggan menontoninya melemah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Biarkan saja ... aku ..."

"Aku membenci seseorang yang lemah dan itulah kau. Tetapi kali ini saja ..." Sekuntum mawar diselipkan pada telinga kiri Atsushi, ketika Akutagawa berdiri di sampingnya. _Rashomon_ baru saja mengambilkan dari semak-semak, sebelum sang tuan berniat meninggalkan kafe.

"Kelemahanmu itu kulupakan, karena mata seorang harimau telah kembali."

"..." _PUK! _Bahu Atsushi ditepuk pelan, dan sepasang nila menatap punggung hitam yang menjauh itu. Hanya _rashomon_ Akutagawa yang menjawab tatkala Atsushi meneriakkan 'terima kasih', dengan menjitak si bocah perak tanpa ampun.

"Selamat ulang tahun, ya ... aku sampai lupa." Bisikan Akutagawa terlampau manis hingga pedih di kepalanya berguguran. Mungkin, dengan mempertahankan kenaifan serupa mereka bisa menjadi sahabat betulan.

Mata yang baik, perhatian pada harapan, meneduhkan gundah, dan cahayanya menggenggam para kebaikan untuk berpulang, adalah mata seorang harimau yang Akutagawa Ryuunosuke kenal.

Tamat.

A/N: Maafkeun diriku yang maruk ini. AtsuKyou week ikut dan AkuAtsu dibabat juga, dan jadilah yang AtsuKyou enggak update hari ini~ (moga besok bisa update tepat waktu). dan karena aku ikut dua, jadinya update kugilir yak WKWKW. mau protes silakan kok, marahin sadja aku yang gak tau diri mentang2 udah mau lulus ini.

Kalo soal ide di sini enggak ada yang spesial ya~ simple banget tapi kuharap, ini udah cukup buat di hari pertama. dan thx buat yang udah baca, review, fav/follow atau sekedar mampir. aku menghargai apa pun yang kalian berikan padaku~ mohon kritik saran juga biar di day 2 bisa lebih baik.


	2. Out of Character

**Out of Character**

**Rate: T **

**Genre: Romance, hurt/comfort**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: Typo, Atsushi!Female, Akutagawa jadi sopan, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi, serta diikutkan pada event tumblr "shin soukoku week 2019"**

* * *

**Day 2: OOC/character study**

* * *

Pekerjaan detektif selesai di pukul lima sore, bagi Akutagawa Ryuunosuke yang membawa sekantong ayam goreng menuju apartemen di lantai tujuh belas. Keramaian kota menjadi tontonan familier yang mengenyangkan mata obsidiannya dengan rupa-rupa cara tak terduga–seperti, tempo lalu ia menangkap penjahat di toko roti, mendapat daging segar untuk sashimi, bahkan memenangkan vocer diskon 50% di lestoran keluarga.

Momen-momen sekecil itu mungkin remeh, dan tidak menghangatkan meja makan. Namun, dengan menangkap penjahat toko roti menjadi aman. Daging segar berpadu asin kecap sangat enak. Vocer diskon 50% membuat Akutagawa bisa menikmati sisa malamnya bersama seseorang yang ia cinta.

Mereka bercengkerama, bercanda, bercerita, dan tertawa di lestoran itu. Temboknya bahkan seperti tembus pandang, membuat Akutagawa bisa melihat siluet mereka yang melahap ayam panggang raksasa.

"Terima kasih telah berkunjung." Suara pegawai toko perhiasan menginterupsi pengenangannya. Akutagawa yang tertarik sengaja menghampiri etalase, dan mengabsen tiap-tiap barang di sana.

"Jika tertarik Anda bisa masuk dan melihat langsung, Tuan." Seolah-olah paham mengenai ketertarikan Akutagawa akan cincin mutiara putih, pegawai tadi menawarkannya dengan senyum ramah yang melelahkan.

"Tidak diskon, ya?"

"Toko kami berulang tahun di tanggal lima Mei, dan memberi diskon tiga puluh persen di hari itu."

Lima Mei, ya ...? Akutagawa semakin rindu pada _sosok itu_ mengingat tanggal tersebut baru saja berlalu.

"Kalau begitu mohon bantuannya, Nona." Kepala Akutagawa sedikit menunduk pada pegawai wanita itu. Tamu sesopan ini harus diberi pelayanan terbaik melebihi senyum dan keramahan palsu.

Pukul setengah enam Akutagawa tiba di apartemen. Pintu apartemen nomor 505 diketuknya pelan agar tetangga tidak terganggu.

_CKLEK!_

_NGIETTT ..._

Rambut perak menyembul dari sela-sela pintu. Wajah manis yang menggembungkan pipi menyambut kepulangannya, bersama sendok sayur di tangan kanan, dan celemek pink polkadot biru.

"Kau terlambat dan tidak bilang apa pun. Aku khawatir tahu!" _DUKKK! _Sendok sayur menghantam kepala Akutagawa lumayan keras. Pelakunya kian cemberut, karena detektif muda itu bergeming saja.

"Aku terlambat agar tidak lupa untuk merindukanmu, Jinko-_san_." Kepalanya dielus begitupun punggung yang tengah Akutagawa peluk. Wanita itu–Nakajima Atsushi kian cemberut diperlakukan sedemikian lembut.

Namun, sebelum Atsushi membalas pelukan Akutagawa, pemuda itu lebih dulu menahan tangannya, dan menjatuhkan silet yang sengaja disembunyikan. Dengan gesit pula Akutagawa mengambil pisau yang diselipkan pada tali apron. Mendorong tubuh mungil itu masuk apartemen, menutup pintu memakai kaki, menjatuhkannya ke lantai kayu, lantas menggeledah dari ujung kepala hingga kaki.

Lupakan soal ayam goreng yang diniatkan menjadi kejutan. Sudah berhamburan ke mana-mana, dan Akutagawa maupun Atsushi tidak nafsu.

"Hentikan, Pak Tua! Aku tidak menyembunyikan apa pun lagi!" Tanpa memercayai pengakuannya Akutagawa mengubek-ubek saku rok Atsushi. Korek api, paku payung dan semprotan lada dikeluarkan paksa dari sana.

"Kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku, Jinko-san," bisik Akutagawa sensual menarik dagu Atsushi. Ciuman singkat mendarat di kedua pipinya membuat ia berhenti meronta-ronta.

Perlahan Akutagawa beranjak dari tubuh di bawahnya itu. Kekacauan di sekeliling mereka tengah ia bereskan, sementara Atsushi menuju ruang tamu dan melempar sendok sayur ke sembarang arah. Laptop kembali menjadi pusat atensi sejak pagi hingga senja berubah ungu–malahan dari tiga hari lalu, membuat Akutagawa yang semula abai mendadak penasaran.

"Sebenarnya gim apa yang kau mainkan?" Agar lebih jelas Akutagawa meletakkan dagunya di kepala Atsushi. Napas sang detektif menggelitik tengkuk wanita perak itu membuat ia menggelinjang.

"Singkirkan dagumu! Aku sedang menjalankan misi!"

"Beritahu dulu apa namanya."

"Yandere simulator. Cepat singkirkan dagumu." _GREP! _Peringatan tersebut dibalasnya dengan memberi pelukan belakang. Wajah Akutagawa terbenam pada bahu Atsushi, sembari ia sibuk mengendus bau asam yang menguar tajam.

"Tubuhmu bau."

"Kalau sudah tahu makanya menyingkir. Kau benar-benar menggangguku." Susah payah Atsushi mendorong kepala detektif itu. Namun, dia sangat keras kepala dan tidak bergerak barang seinci.

"Seharusnya kau mandi."

"Berhenti menyuruhku, Pak Tua. Kau tambah menyebalkan."

"Jadi Jinko-_san_ lebih memilih gim ini daripada aku?" Wajah merengut Akutagawa menghalangi layar laptop, dan Atsushi membenci itu. Bisa-bisanya Pak Tua ini terlihat menggemaskan walau berusia kepala dua.

"Tepat sekali! Gim ini berkali-kali lipat lebih menarik dibandingkan wajah busukmu!"

Pelukan dari belakang dilepas membuat Atsushi merasa kehilangan. Saat dia menghela napas untuk kembali fokus pada gim, Akutagawa tahu-tahu menghadapnya dan sembarangan menduduki paha Atsushi. Tangan ringkih itu melingkari leher sang wanita, sementara pipi kanannya digesekkan manja ke wajah Atsushi.

"Kenapa jadi kau yang seperti cewek?!" Sumpah. Atsushi jengkel sehingga melepaskan pegangan _mouse_. Pipi kiri Akutagawa dicubitnya keras-keras sampai merah.

"Kata siapa cowok tidak boleh bermanja-manja? Lagi pula aku cemburu."

"Tetapi kau berat." Tidak, Atsushi bohong soal itu. Ia bisa saja menggotong Akutagawa, dan melemparnya dari lantai tujuh belas. Semua memang mudah andaikata inginnya berhenti menahan diri.

"Lebih berat mana dibandingkan melihatku pergi?"

"Tubuhmu jelas." Sewaktu pandangan mereka bertemu, kening Atsushi disentil Akutagawa membuat korbannya meringis. Bekas jentikan itu lantas dikecup agar rasa sakitnya sedikit berkurang.

"Jinko-_san_ tidak pandai berbohong. Karena itu kamu mudah ditangkap."

"Bilang saja aktingku jelek, meskipun aku anggota klub drama di sekolah."

"Kalau Jinko-_san_ lebih jujur pada perasaanmu, kamu semakin cantik jadinya."

"Jujur pada orang sebaik dirimu hanya membuatku semakin bersalah. Karena itu ..." Giliran Atsushi yang menarik dagu Akutagawa. Daun telinga sang detektif dipijatnya pelan menggunakan gigi, sebelum ia jilat bulak-balik.

"Aku akan menjalankan peranku dengan mengajakmu mandi bersamaku."

* * *

Busa sampo menyelimuti rambut bob Atsushi yang sejurus kemudian, diguyur habis menggunakan air sebaskom. Punggung putih susunya turut Akutagawa gosok menggunakan sabun. Bahu dan pelipis Atsushi bahkan ia pijat untuk memaksimalkan permintaan tersebut. Sebuah lagu disenandungkannya juga, membuat perempatan imajiner memenuhi kening Atsushi yang nyaris meledak.

"Kenapa kau pakai baju?" Jelas-jelas ajakannya adalah 'mandi bersama', dan bukan dimandikan. Atsushi jadi jengkel sewaktu Akutagawa memberikan sabun cair tersebut tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Selanjutnya gosok sendiri tubuhmu. Tugasku sudah selesai." _GREP! _Pergelangan tangan Akutagawa ditahan paksa. Atsushi sengaja menarik-nariknya agar dia hilang keseimbangan.

"Mandi bersama, Pak Tua. Aku bukan anak-anak lagi."

"Umur delapan belas itu masih anak-anak."

"Mana ada Pak Tua yang minta dipangku anak-anak?! Kau malah menahan diri di saat-saat begini."

"Pacaran ada batasnya, Jinko-_san_. Kita yang tinggal serumah bahkan sudah melanggar aturan." Mungkin salah Akutagawa juga yang sebatas ingin menyewakan rumah kontrakan untuk Atsushi. Apartemen ini jelas lebih mewah, dan enak ditinggali.

_BRAKKK!_

Kursi pendek yang didudukinya terjungkal ke belakang. Atsushi berdiri untuk mati-matian menarik Akutagawa yang juga, bersusah payah mempertahankan posisi semula. Namun, kelicinan lantai membuat kaki telanjang Akutagawa terpeleset. Satu-satunya kesempatan itu langsung Atsushi manfaatkan dengan menangkap punggung Akutagawa. Tubuh sang detektif ia gendong ala gaya pengantin, lantas diceburkan ke bak mandi.

BYUUURRR_ ...!_

"Sekarang lepas bajumu. Nanti masuk angin, lho." Dasi hitamnya Atsushi tarik perlahan. Kancing kemeja Akutagawa dibuka satu per satu membuat dada bidang itu terekspos.

"Masa celanamu juga harus kulepas. Tetapi mau bagaimana la–"

_GREP!_

_BYUUURRR ..._

"Si ... _glek_ ... _glek_ ... a ... _glek_ ... lan ... _glek_ ..." Posisi mereka Akutagawa balik membuat kepala Atsushi masuk ke dalam bak mandi. Penyumbatnya segera dilepas, dan air mulai surut mengembalikan napas siswi SMA itu.

"Uhuk ... uhuk ... sialan kau! Aku tidak akan mati sebelum membu–" Kemejanya yang basah Akutagawa gunakan untuk menutup tubuh Atsushi. Pemuda 23 tahun itu beranjak dari bak mandi meninggalkan _jinko_ yang lagi-lagi, cemberut tidak terima.

"Jangan lama-lama mandinya. Aku tidak mau Jinko-_san_ masuk angin."

Setelah punggungnya lenyap dari pandang, Atsushi membuang kemeja tersebut ke lantai kamar mandi.

* * *

Baju tidur yang Akutagawa beri sebagai kado tampak serasi dengan Atsushi. Warnanya biru langit polos, pakai renda di bagian atas, namun agak sesak di bagian dada. Mereka berkumpul lagi di ruang makan pada pukul delapan, usai Akutagawa mandi dan membereskan berkas-berkas perkerjaan. Dua mangkuk sup sayur tampak mengepulkan uap yang baru saja Atsushi hangatkan.

"Kamu imut pakai baju itu." Sebelum menyendok sup ke perut, Akutagawa 'memakan _snack_-nya' dengan memeluk Atsushi. Baju tidur tersebut menggemaskan, dan ia tidak tahan untuk menahan pujian.

"Dari semua kado kenapa harus baju tidur?" Padahal remaja seusianya dihadiahkan gaun pesta, boneka, perlatan _make up_ atau barang-barang kewanitaan lain. Hanya Akutagawa seorang yang memanjakan kekasihnya dengan membelikan selimut, mantel, kaus kaki dan topi tidur.

"Baju tidurmu kekurangan bahan soalnya."

"_Lingerie_, Pak Tua. Semua modelnya begitu."

"Hanya cintaku padamu yang boleh masuk. Angin tidak." Pelukan mereka dilepas sepihak oleh Atsushi yang muak. Ia buru-buru menghabiskan sup sayurnya agar bisa kembali ke ruang tamu.

"Makannya pelan-pelan saja. Tidak ada yang mau rebutan denganmu."

"Untukku ini termasuk pelan. Kau saja yang sudah tua sehingga makannya lambat."

"Memangnya umur dua puluh tiga termasuk tua?" Panggilan tersebut ada sejak awal mereka bertemu. Sementara 'Jinko-_san_' diciptakan Akutagawa, ketika keduanya berkunjung ke toko boneka dan membeli harimau putih.

"Ujung rambutmu putih, sih. Kau ubanan, ya? Mengaku saja."

"Bukankah Jinko-_san_ yang ubanan? Apa aku harus mengganti panggilanmu jadi 'Oba-_san_'?"

"Rambutku berwarna perak dan aku tidak ubanan." Sup sayur yang hambar kian tawar mendapati Akutagawa cekikikan. Meski Atsushi menyumpahinya tersedak, sang objek santet masih bisa makan dengan tenang.

"Maaf. Tadi Oba-_san_ bilang apa?"

"Oba-_san_ ini bilang tidak menyukai Jii-_san_." Saking terbawa emosi Atsushi mendadak bangkit. Sendok diarahkannya penuh intimidasi pada Akutagawa yang sibuk mengelap bibir.

"Habiskan supmu sebelum bilang 'aku menyayangimu'."

"Siapa juga yang–"

_Klotang ... klotang ..._

_BRUKKK!_

"K-kau ..." Sendok dan tubuh Atsushi terjatuh membentur lantai. Pandangannya nanar menatap marmer yang meredup, begitupun ujung kaki Akutagawa yang berdiri di depannya.

"Kita bicarakan lagi di kamar, Jinko-_san_. Maaf untuk itu."

Setelahnya pandangan Atsushi menggelap, dan Akutagawa membawa dia ke kamar.

* * *

Dua jam berlalu semenjak pingsannya Atsushi di ruang makan. Mata nila itu mengerjap-ngerjap yang segera Akutagawa sambut dengan raut khawatir, namun tersembunyi dalam tenangnya yang selalu perhatian. Detektif muda itu membantu Atsushi untuk duduk berbaring. Bagaimanapun Akutagawa menjelaskan kecemasannya atau memberitahu Atsushi agar berhenti risau, semua itu seakan-akan tidak berarti apa pun.

"Benar-benar hari yang sial." Sebelah tangannya Atsushi gunakan untuk menutup mata. Segelas air putih bahkan ia tolak walau sesenggukkan.

"Hey. Apa kau marah karena hari ini aku keterlaluan?" Entahlah. Atsushi tidak tahu di mana Akutagawa sekarang. Atensinya sekadar menyadari kalau sang pemuda pergi meninggalkan dia.

"Mungkin akhirnya kau akan pergi juga, ya?"

Seperti _mereka_ yang meninggalkannya tanpa pernah kembali–entah itu sahabat, guru, pacar bahkan orang tua membuat ia hidup sebatang kara. Hati di relungnya telah tersudut semenjak Atsushi membuka separuh jiwa yang tidak pernah utuh. Semua akan pergi, hilang, dan menyerpih walau harta karunnya ini baru diperlihatkan sedikit kepada orang-orang terkasih.

"Ya. Siapa juga yang peduli. Jika Pak Tua itu pergi berarti–", "Aku hanya ke dapur untuk membawakanmu bubur," potong Akutagawa menarik kursi yang lima menit lalu ia tinggalkan. Atsushi tetap menggeleng, karena tubuhnya terlanjur lelah untuk apa pun.

"Hari ini bisakah kau berhenti berpura-pura baik?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kamu lebih suka orang jahat?"

"Tunjukkan dirimu yang asli padaku. Atau minimal kau harus marah, karena sebenarnya aku berniat membunuhmu dengan mencampur obat tidur, dan racun ke dalam sup."

"Tidak, Jinko-_san_. Aku minta maaf karena menukar supmu dengan punyaku." Melihat Akutagawa menundukkan kepala semakin memperjelas rasa bersalah Atsushi. Naluri mempertahankan nyawa itu alami, mana bisa ia menyalahkan Akutagawa yang ingin hidup.

"Lalu kenapa memanggil dokter? Kau ... juga menginginkan kematianku, kan?"

_Plak ..._

"Caraku memang salah. Tetapi, aku ingin menunjukkan pada Jinko-_san_ kalau aku tidak akan mati semudah itu seperti orang-orang di masa lalumu. Lalu ..."

Sembilu itu bertubi-tubi menghancurkannya dengan tepukan di pipi, dan kening mereka yang bersentuhan mempertemukan dua pasang negeri berlainan nama–milik Akutagawa adalah keberanian, iba serta keyakinan, sementara Atsushi berlabuh pada ketakutan, cemas dan ketidakrelaan mengenai masa ini.

Ketakutan akan kalimat Akutagawa yang mengantarai jujur dan dusta. Cemas oleh pemahaman tak utuhnya. Ketidakrelaan tentang kehilangan, akibat keegoisan yang barang sedikit tidak menepi.

"Aku juga tidak akan membiarkanmu mati dengan mudah." Selain kening, Akutagawa turut mempertemukan genggamannya dengan tangan Atsushi. Membiarkan kehangatan itu sejenak memeluk mereka tanpa penghakiman.

"Dasar aneh. Ini bukan kali pertama aku mencoba membunuhmu, lho."

"Jelas aku ingat. Jinko-_san_ pernah mencoba mencekikku saat tidur, mendorongku dari lantai lima, memberi jamur beracun, tetapi yang paling parah adalah menyiksaku di ruang bawah tanah."

"Pak tua seperti kucing saja. Namun, jika ini nyawamu yang terakhir, bagaimana?"

"Kalau ini yang terakhir, aku harap bisa menikahimu." Kotak beludru Akutagawa keluarkan dari saku celananya. Cincin mutiara putih berkilau anggun, di tengah redup cahaya yang berasal dari sepasang lampu tidur.

"Serius?"

"Harganya mahal, Jinko-_san_. Aku tidak ingin ditolak."

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, kau serius?" Mungkin nanti malam, besok atau lima menit setelah lamaran ini, Atsushi akan mencoba membunuh Akutagawa lagi. Mengulangi pemahaman cintanya seperti di waktu-waktu lalu, di mana untuk utuh ia memilih menghabisi.

"Pria sejati tidak menarik perkataannya. Lagi pula ..." Cincin tersebut dipasangkan tanpa persetujuan. Atsushi sebatas menghela napas, mengenai egoisme Akutagawa apabila menyangkut barang-barang mahal.

"Akan kuajarkan pada Jinko-_san_, kalau memiliki seseorang secara utuh tidak harus membunuh mereka."

"Terserah. Lagi pula kau sendiri yang menangkap dan memutuskan merawatku."

Dua tahun lalu, Nakajima Atsushi ditangkap atas tuduhan membunuh sahabat, guru, pacar dan orang tuanya.

Dua tahun lalu pula, Akutagawa Ryuunosuke yang menangkapnya memutuskan merawat Nakajima Atsushi untuk menebus penyesalan di masa lalu.

Penyesalannya yang membunuh Oda Sakunosuke, karena pernah memiliki pemahaman cinta seperti Atsushi.

Tamat.

A/N: Sebenernya pen dibikin kek JakuRamu yg dari hypnosis mic, tapi kalo diliat2 lagi ini enggak kek JakuRamu deh, dan aku malah ngerasa bikin atsushi kayak chuuya, HAHAHA. tadinya juga mau diselipin adegan rate M yang pas di kamar mandi, tapi ga jadi deh inget lagi puasa, wkwkwkw.

Oke thx buat yang udah baca, review, fav/follow, atau sekedar lewat. aku menghargai apapun yg kalian berikan padaku~

Balasan review:

zian: aku bisa kok babat habis semuanya asal ada kamu, HEHEHEHE /abaikan. NAH IYAK ANGGAP AJA BEGITU OKE? DIA KASIH BUNGA MAWAR YA KARENA SAYANG AMA ATSUSHI SEBENERNYA. thx yak udah review~ mangat buat day 3 kamu.


	3. Little Jinko and Big Brother Rashomon

**Little Jinko with Big Brother Rashomon**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Family (?), hurt/comfort.**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, kesalahan EBI bahkan keterangan, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi, serta diikutkan pada event "shin soukoku 2019" di Tumblr dan grup fanfiction addict dengan tema "kodomo no hi".**

* * *

**Day 3: Scars/Safety (both)**

* * *

Apartemen itu jenuh, temboknya bisu dan perabotnya dingin. Waktu merangkak tanpa napas. Meja makan membusuk dalam sepi, dan garis-garis percakapannya luntur. Kamar meniduri kekosongan berwajah suram. Ruang tamu melupai dengkur televisi, tetapi gagal berdamai dengan tenang tak bertuan.

Semua akan sama apabila Dazai Osamu tidak berkunjung ke apartemen Akutagawa Ryuunosuke yang menyedihkan. Duduk di ruang makannya, menjelaskan tindak tanduk perkara dalam singkat bahasa, lantas pergi membiarkan kesuraman itu sebagaimana ada–meninggalkan Akutagawa yang lagi-lagi, kecewa tanpa kata.

"_Aku ingin minta tolong padamu, Akutagawa-kun_."

Bagaimana perasaannya di menit itu? Akutagawa terperengah, bangga dan sedikit bahagia–Dazai yang meminta tolong adalah pengakuan lain yang selama ini ia cari.

"_Katakan saja. Aku pasti melakukannya_."

Nada kalimatnya angkuh, percaya diri dan sungguh-sungguh. Senyum Dazai pun bukan main-main meluruhkan batu egoisme di kening.

"_Kalau begitu, jadilah pengasuh anak ini selama sehari_."

'Anak itu' adalah bocah tujuh tahun di seberang kursi. Hanya sebatas jidat dan tangisannya yang tampak, sementara tubuhnya tenggelam di meja berkaki empat.

"_Memang anak itu siapa_?"

Dazai menertawai pertanyaan itu, dan kepercayaan diri Akutagawa (termasuk kenaifan sang anjing mafia untuk diakui). Namun, ia terlalu buta untuk menyadari segalanya sehingga terlena.

"_Sudah jelas ini Atsushi-kun! Dia menjadi anak kecil, karena ..._"

Lantas bersambung tanpa bab dua dan epilog. Akutagawa sebatas tahu Dazai menitipkan bocah harimau itu bersama segaris pesan ambigu.

"_Ini pelajaran terakhir yang bisa kuberikan sebagai mentormu_."

Katanya, tanpa pernah Akutagawa mengerti. Setengah jam ia habiskan dengan kekosongan paham, dan rengekan si bocah yang meminta-minta bertemu Dazai.

"Dazai-_nii_! Aku mau ketemu Dazai-_nii_! Hueee ...!" Entah seakrab apa mereka sampai hubungan adik-kakak palsu tercipta. Apartemen ini tambah jenuh, karena Nakajima Atsushi tak kunjung berhenti menangis.

"Kembalikan Dazai-_nii_ padaku! KEMBALIKAN DIA! Aku mau main sama-" Tubuh mungilnya diangkat tinggi-tinggi oleh _rashomon_. Satu perintah lagi, dan Atsushi akan terlempar membentur pintu.

"Jangan manja, _Jinko_. Temui Dazai-_nii_ mu sendi–", "HUAAA ...! TOLONG AKU DAZAI-_NII_! DIA ... DIA JAHAT ...!"

_BRUKKK!_

"Mana ada mafia baik." Meski agak keras, Atsushi kembali duduk dengan selamat. Ia melanjutkan menangis ditemani suara perut yang bergemuruh liar.

Mendengar dua kebisingan sekaligus Akutagawa memilih beranjak. Dapur menjadi destinasi langkahnya, terutama kulkas dan laci-laci kecil yang kosong melompong. Beruntung ia menemukan pocky di salah satu bagiannya. Makanan ringan itu lantas dilemparkan pada Atsushi yang susah payah menangkap, namun begitu mudah menghabiskannya tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" tanya Akutagawa galak membuat Atsushi tertunduk. Sebatang pocky ragu-ragu diberikannya dengan tangan gemetar.

"Makan saja sendiri. Aku memberikannya supaya kau diam."

"Tetapi ... ini enak. Apa Akutagawa-_nii_ tidak suka manis?" Huh? Keheranan pengguna '_rashomon_' itu menjadi-jadi dengan mata yang melebar. Mungkinkah sewaktu diangkat tadi, kepala Atsushi terbentur langit-langit apartemen sehingga konsleting?

"Aku bukan kakakmu, tetapi musuh."

"Kata Kenji-_nii_ _kita_ semua bersahabat, dan satu saudara. Aku juga ingin berteman dengan Akutagawa-_nii_, meski kamu menyeramkan."

"Kau semakin menyebalkan ketika menjadi anak kecil." Omong kosong soal berteman. Akutagawa yang muak memutuskan pergi, dan meninggalkan Atsushi bersama kotak pocky di ruang makan.

Suara televisi mungkin lebih baik dibandingkan ocehan Atsushi. Namun, dari dua belas _channel_ semua Akutagawa tolak tanpa mempertimbangkan. Ia tidak suka bola sepak, memasak, berita, kartun, dunia binatang atau apa pun yang kotak ini sediakan. Sempat-sempatnya pula Mori Ougai mengatasnamakan kerja keras untuk memberi Akutagawa libur–meski percaya atau enggan, bos mafia itu serius mengenai alasannya ditambah catatan;

beliau mengetahui perihal Nakajima Atsushi yang berubah menjadi bocah tujuh.

"Ganti ke _channel _yang tadi." Lagi dan lagi Atsushi merengek dengan menarik-narik jas hitam Akutagawa. Entah sejak kapan pula, si bocah harimau duduk di sampingnya sembari menggenggam kotak pocky.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu kemari?"

"Tidak boleh, ya ..." Sebelum Atsushi turun sofa, Akutagawa lebih dulu mengganti saluran. Mata nila bocah itu berbinar-binar dengan meneriakkan 'terima kasih' sekencang mungkin.

"Berisik sekali lagi dan kepalamu kupo-", "Lihat itu, Akutagawa-_nii_! Omelet-nya terlihat enak." Nyaris saja _rashomon_ memenggal leher Atsushi. Monster hitam kebanggaannya buru-buru dimasukkan, sewaktu yang dituju menengok ke belakang.

"Ada hati di atas telurnya. Siapa pun yang makan pasti bahagia."

"Memangnya kau paham kebahagiaan itu apa?"

"Hmmm ... kebahagiaan itu makan _chazuke_!" Hanya makanan favoritnya, dan tingkah Atsushi yang tidak amnesia tersebut hilangkan. Meski Akutagawa acuh tak acuh dengan sebatas menggidikkan bahu.

"Kalau Akutagawa-_nii_, apa arti kebahagiaan untukmu?"

"Mafia tidak punya yang begituan."

"Benarkah? Jadi Akutagawa-_nii_ tidak pernah tersenyum?" Hal seremeh itu dipertanyakan dengan ekspresi khawatir yang kentara. Jika sang rival bukan seorang bocah tujuh tahun, Akutagawa pasti serius untuk membunuhnya.

"Bukan urusanmu mau aku tersenyum atau tidak."

"Tidak boleh begitu, Akutagawa-_nii_. Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan ke pusat perbelanjaan? Dazai-_nii_ menunjukkan hal-hal keren padaku di sana."

"Pergilah sendiri. Aku lelah."

_GREP!_

"Akan kubuat Akutagawa-_nii_ tersenyum. Kalau gagal kamu boleh pulang."

Siapa bocah ini sampai menggenggam jarinya, dan mengatakan hal senaif itu dengan lancang? Akutagawa tidak merespons barang sekata. Dunia hitam jelaganya hanya memperhatikan nila yang cemerlang, percaya diri dan bersimbah keyakinan itu -persis seperti kesadarannya 45 menit lalu, namun lebih sial dibandingkan cahaya yang beruntung ini–Atsushi tidak kehilangan mata seorang harimau putih.

Sekali itu saja, Akutagawa iri karena Atsushi selalu menemukan.

* * *

Berulang kali pula Akutagawa menegaskan alasan ini -terutama pada Atsushi yang (lagi-lagi) sembarangan menggenggam; persetujuan ia beri untuk meredam kerewelan si bocah, sekaligus berbelanja di supermarket–Atsushi sudah diwanti-wanti agar tidak memasukkan apa pun. Dengan masker putih polos, kacamata hitam, baju, jas dan sepatu berwarna senada, sudah tiga kali polisi menahannya atas laporan saksi setempat, dan kejengkelan Akutagawa berlipat ganda.

Kena tuduh sebagai penculik, anggota gangster dan terorisme, jika situasi ini bukan keramaian yang dibencinya Akutagawa pasti membunuh mereka semua.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, _Jinko_. Kau benar-benar menyusahkanku." Peduli setan dengan bisik-bisik iblis sekitar. Akutagawa lebih malas bertemu polisi, dan membuktikan ketidakbersalahannya sampai busa memenuhi kerongkongan.

"Jika kita bergandengan tangan rasanya lebih aman. Ini salah satu kebahagiaan, lho."

"Dituduh aneh-aneh karena kau bukan kebahagiaan." Dengan paksa Akutagawa melepas pegangan mereka. Jalannya sengaja dipercepat membuat Atsushi kewalahan mengikuti.

Belakang punggungnya berhenti memperlihatkan siluet bocah perak. Ramai kian larut dalam sibuk, begitupun Akutagawa yang menuju supermarket. Orang-orang melombakan langkah untuk menjadi yang tercepat membelah waktu, sementara nenek-nenek bungkuk menyeberang dengan irama tersendiri. Langkah sepatunya memang lambat, hati-hati namun bahagia, dan Akutagawa tidak paham mengapa keseharian sesederhana itu mengarahkan pandang.

Anak-anak yang karyawisata mengingatkannya pada Atsushi. Apakah kemalangan menjadi nasib atau sang bocah masih untung, Akutagawa tidak tahu pun acuh tak acuh. Ia lebih peduli akan kemunafikan pemandu siswa-siswi SD itu. Wajahnya selalu merengut, jengkel, lantas berpura-pura tersenyum ketika seorang anak menanyainya macam-macam.

Mengujarkan benci lebih mudah dibandingkan 'aku mencintaimu'. Kenapa mereka berpura-pura menyayangi jika melupai jujur untuk diri sendiri? Akutagawa kini bertanya-tanya apa Atsushi mau dengan gamblang mengatakan, 'aku membencimu' ataukah–

_GREP!_

Mencarinya lagi dengan cinta yang selalu tahu mengkhawatirkan?

"Akutagawa-_nii_!" _DEG! _Pegangan familier itu membekukan langkahnya, dan mengendalikan wajah yang spontan menengok ke belakang. Atsushi tersenyum tipis menyambut keterkejutan Akutagawa.

"Untunglah kalian bertemu lagi. Nenek sempat khawatir, karena jalanmu sangat cepat." Ah. Ini nenek-nenek bungkuk yang barusan menyeberangi jalan. Mereka benar-benar beruntung karena saling menemukan, ya?

"Terima kasih telah membantuku. Nenek hati-hati di jalan, ya."

"Kalian juga hati-hati. Jangan sampai terpisah lagi." Namun di telinga Akutagawa nasihat itu menjadi;

_Jangan kabur dari tugasmu, Akutagawa-kun._

Meski ke mana pun pandangannya berlari, Dazai tidak ada di segala sisi.

"Kenapa kau balik lagi?"

"Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu pada Akutagawa-_nii_. Ayo!"

Langkah Akutagawa dibawa ke pedagang mainan kincir. Angin berembus pelan membuat para baling-baling itu berputar lembut. Atsushi memberikan salah satunya yang berwarna biru langit, dan dia menggenggam yang putih sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Jelaskan maksudmu memberiku mainan anak-anak, _Jinko_."

"Mainan kincir juga menyenangkan. Lalu entah bagaimana, aku merasa familier dengan angin ini. Rasanya seperti ... Akutagawa-_nii_ pernah membantuku mengendarainya."

"Angin bukan kendaraan. Kau itu _Jinko_, beda dengan burung." Nenek-nenek bungkuk tadi Akutagawa curigai sekarang. Apa Atsushi dicekoki aneh-aneh sampai omongannya makin tidak jelas?

"Saat Akutagawa-_nii_ meninggalkanku, aku melihat bayanganmu yang melawan seseorang di kapal paus. Di sana juga ada aku, dan kita bekerja sama melawan pria berambut pirang."

"Monster hitam milikmu membuatku terbang. Angin di sekitarku begitu kencang saat menuju musuh. Aku merasa tidak pernah secepat itu, tetapi berbeda sewaktu bersama Akutagawa-_nii_." Tahu-tahu ia merentangkan tangan. Berlari dan sedikit menjaga jarak dari Akutagawa yang terbengong-bengong.

"Kalau bersama Akutagawa-_nii_, aku merasa aman dan bisa pergi ke mana pun dengan mengendarai angin itu!"

Ini ... konyol–entah itu mainan kincir angin, kalimat Atsushi atau detak jantungnya yang ambigu. Apa lagu tersebut dinamainya sembilu karena menghadirkan sesak? Keterkejutan, kah, karena membuat terperengah? Heran akibat terlalu mempersulit rasa? Atau jangan-jangan ... kebahagiaan yang Atsushi ingin carikan untuk memulangkan senyum Akutagawa?

Apa pun nama dari lagu ini, Akutagawa ingin mengetahuinya, dan menari dengan melodi itu sekali lagi.

"Kita pergi ke supermarket. Jangan beli apa pun." Giliran Akutagawa yang meraih tangan Atsushi. Kekagetannya segera diganti seruan bersemangat yang tetap saja, menjengkelkan sang mafia.

Supermarket terbilang padat di siang yang terik itu. Akutagawa langsung berbelanja tanpa melihat stok lainnya, dan memasukkan daftar barang dengan cepat. Isi keranjang mafia penyakitan itu adalah bahan-bahan masakan seperti telur, bumbu nasi goreng, sosis, bakso, dan wortel membuat Atsushi penasaran.

Kira-kira Akutagawa mau memasak apa nanti?

"Boleh tahu Akutagawa-_nii_ mau membuat apa?"

"Tidak." Singkat, padat, jelas, bikin kesal. Ternyata Akutagawa suka bermain rahasia-rahasiaan, walau ia tampak membenci kincir angin.

"Mau masak kapan?"

"Nanti."

"Saat pulang?"

"Berhenti memegangi celanaku." Tangan mungil Atsushi disentil pelan oleh Akutagawa. Saking risi-nya, rashomon bahkan dikeluarkan untuk mencegah perilaku serupa.

"Jalanmu jangan cepat-cepat. Aku capek." Roda troli diberhentikan Akutagawa yang menengok ke belakang. Napas bocah itu terengah-engah, ditambah suara perutnya kian berisik.

Mafia bukanlah seorang ibu yang iba, berbelas kasih terlebih penyayang. Akutagawa menggendong Atsushi, dan mendudukkannya di kursi troli agar dia tidak kabur, hilang-hilangan atau memegang celananya lagi. Bocah itu kini tertawa sambil mendekatkan tangan ke Akutagawa. Kaki bersepatu putihnya juga bergoyang-goyang sampai alas kaki tersebut nyaris copot.

"Duduklah dengan tenang." Niatnya menyudahi belanja mungkin harus dipikirkan ulang. Seperti membeli tali untuk mengikat Atsushi, sebelum mereka pulang ke apartemen.

"Wajah Akutagawa-_nii_ susah diraih."

"Kelakuanmu semakin aneh saja." Apa lagi sewaktu Akutagawa mendekatkan wajah, dan tangan mungilnya mendekap sepasang pipi yang pucat. Atsushi bahkan memainkannya dengan dicubit ke samping, dipipihkan atau ditepuk-tepuk.

"Akutagawa-_nii_ hangat."

"Singkirkan tanganmu. Aku mau pulang."

"Aku juga mau pulang bersama Akutagawa-_nii_." Meski telunjuknya terarah pada mesin pendingin di dekat mesin kasir. Apa Atsushi berniat mencari ribut dengan mempersulit diri sendiri?

"Jika kau ingin tidur di sana boleh-boleh saja. Tetapi, Dazai-_san_ akan kecewa padaku nanti." Pemuda serba cokelat itu akan bilang, 'Akutagawa-_kun_ sangat jahat memasukkan Atsushi-_kun_ ke mesin pendingin', lalu Nakahara Chuuya–sang eksekutif mafia dan Bos Mori akan mencerewetinya juga.

"Maksudnya aku mau es krim." Pipi gembil Atsushi menggembung kesal. Bocah tujuh tahun mana habis pikir bagaimana Akutagawa bisa bernalar sejauh itu.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan minta apa pun?"

"Nanti kubagi setengah dengan Akutagawa-_nii_."

Lagi, Akutagawa menegaskan pada Atsushi bahwa es krim tersebut dibelikannya untuk mengganjal perut. Kalau bocah ini minta aneh-aneh lagi, Akutagawa bersumpah tidak akan memanjakan.

Sewaktu melewati taman kota, jam di tengah kebun bunga menunjukkan pukul dua siang yang berarti, sudah dua jam mereka pergi. Bisa-bisanya pula Akutagawa kelelahan walau ia gila bekerja, dan jangan tanyakan Atsushi yang semringah dengan jagung bakar, kue stroberi, bahkan sekantong kura-kura yang berenang riang tanpa mengetahui, seberapa meringis Akutagawa yang dahinya terlipat tiga.

"Setelah ini agensimu pasti kuhancurkan."

"Akutagawa-_nii_ mau berkunjung ke agensi? Dazai-_nii_ pasti senang melihatmu." Maksudnya sang mentor akan memeluk dia, menepuk-nepuk punggung dan membisikkan 'aku rindu'? Tersenyum pun hanya intimidasinya saja yang disisakan untuk Akutagawa rasa.

"Mau kuhancurkan."

"Jangan! Nanti Dazai-_nii_ dan yang lainnya sedih."

"Siapa peduli. Kita musuh."

"Teman, Akutagawa-_nii_. Bermusuhan itu tidak baik." Dia bilang begini karena amnesia. Jikalau memori Atsushi berpulang esok atau hari ini, hubungan mereka akan kembali pada cahaya dan kegelapan yang mustahil berbaur.

"Kau tahu kenapa bisa menjadi anak kecil?" Penyesalan sedikit menghantuinya, karena tidak mendengarkan Dazai perihal kondisi Atsushi. Minimal jika tahu sebaris atau satu paragraf, sudah membantu untuk meringankan ketidaktahuan.

"Yosano-_nee_ bilang seseorang mencampurkan ramuan aneh di air minumku. Ranpo-_nii_ juga berkata kalau ada penyusup di agensi sewaktu kami makan siang di lantai bawah."

"Sudah berapa lama kau menjadi anak kecil?"

"Kira-kira seminggu. Teman-teman menjagaku bergiliran sehari penuh, dan kemarin bagiannya Dazai-_nii_."

"Seharusnya kau tetap di agensi." Buat apa sampai repot-repot mengandalkan Akutagawa? Kalau mereka kesulitan mengurus bocah, maka dia lebih pusing karena tidak tahu apa pun.

"Kata Dazai-_nii_ aku dibawa pada Akutagawa-_nii_ karena–"

"Jangan bicara setengah-setengah, Jin–"

Hilang. Suara langkahnya menguap ketika Akutagawa menoleh ke balik punggung, dan menemukan mainan kincir tergeletak bersama sepatu putih. Tanpa ampun langkahnya menggila di tengah gang sempit itu. Menghancurkan apa pun yang ia lihat, raba dan rasa dengan rashomon yang melambangkan keganasan sang tuan.

"_Mereka ingin menjual Atsushi-kun untuk dana organisasi. Karena itu berhati-hatilah._"

"Dazai-_san_ ...?"

Untuk kali pertama, udara yang sepi tanpa celotehannya mengenai kenaifan, dan genggaman yang bercelah serta meninggalkan lubang keheningan di sela-sela jari begitu Akutagawa benci.

* * *

Selembar kertas asing ditemukannya usai mengelilingi gang tersebut. Tulisan tangan yang familier, dan berisi petunjuk membawa Akutagawa ke sebuah tempat di arah barat. Tanpa pikir panjang ia memasuki gang yang lebih panjang, namun sempit itu. Genangan air hujan terdengar memercik mengotori tembok bernoda _pylox_. Jalan yang bercabang terpaksa menghentikan larinya, karena ia kehabisan petunjuk.

"_JINKO_!" Sekencang mungkin Akutagawa berteriak. Memfokuskan diri untuk menyatu dengan sunyi, agar kesalahan sejenis berhenti menyandung langkahnya.

"Akutagawa ... _nii_ ..."

Lirih panggilan itu berasal dari kanan. Akutagawa terus mengulang cara serupa, walau lambat laun suara Atsushi lenyap dan sedikit mengkhawatirkan. Ujung gang perlahan tampak memperlihatkan dua pria bertubuh tambun. Salah seorang dari mereka menjambak rambut Atsushi, sementara yang lainnya menendang perut bocah itu sampai mengeluarkan darah.

"KALIAN ...!"

Amarah menyelimuti rashomon yang dengan brutal menghajar mereka. Bahkan kurang dari lima belas menit, dan tanpa mengeluarkan separuh kekuatannya, kedua pria itu sudah tumbang membuat Akutagawa kecewa. Hanya keberanian mereka yang menjadikan pertarungan ini menarik, karena keduanya bukan pengguna kekuatan.

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal." _Rashomon_ membentuk jarum yang siap menusuk jantung. Gerakannya begitu cepat tanpa tertangkap oleh mata telanjang.

"Kau yakin mau membunuh kami?"

"Kalian pikir aku si–"

_DEG!_

_Rashomon_ berhenti di udara. Waktu mendadak beku bagi Akutagawa yang merasai cengkeram Atsushi di pergelangan kakinya. Melihat bocah itu menggeleng membuat Akutagawa hanyut dalam ketidakpahaman. Kenapa Atsushi bersikukuh melindungi ketika lukanya tahu dari mana 'ia' tercipta? Tidakkah kepala bocahnya mau berpikir, apa yang menguntungkan dari menolak kematian sebuah kemalangan?

Benarkah kebaikan itu selalu sama bodohnya dengan kejahatan, atau berkali-kali lipat lebih idiot karena tidak tahu cara membalas?

"Hentikan ... Akutagawa-_nii_ ... mereka sudah tidak bisa melawan."

"Musuh harus dibunuh. Jangan berbelas kasih."

"Salah, Akutagawa-_nii_. Itu ... itu sama saja tidak menghargai manusia ..."

"Mereka bukan manusia, begitupun aku." Dirinya adalah monster yang dipandang beruntung dari samping mata. Hanya kebetulan dibekali akal, panca indra, dan mahakarya berupa '_rashomon_' sehingga takdir berbaik hati menempatkan kehidupannya pada angka satu dari sepuluh.

"Tetapi Akutagawa-_nii_ itu manusia!"

"Bukan. Aku monster yang selalu membunuh. Kau harus berhen-", "MONSTER TIDAK AKAN MEMBELIKANKU KURA-KURA, KUE, ES KRIM DAN JAGUNG BAKAR!" Susah payah luka di tangannya Atsushi bantah. Membuka paksa jari-jari itu, untuk memperlihatkan pilu di mana sepasang kura-kura ternodai darah akibat penindasan.

"Lihat ... Akutagawa-_nii_. Aku juga berusaha menyelamatkan kura-kura ini seperti kamu yang berusaha menolongku. Tetapi ... aku ... aku terlambat melepas ... mereka ..."

"Kalau ... kalau Akutagawa-_nii _adalah monster, kamu tidak akan memberiku pocky. Menggendongku agar duduk di kursi troli. Menonton televisi bersamaku ... karena itu ..."

_DORRR! DORRR!_

"Kamu ... bukan monster ..."

Air matanya berhenti menyerah sewaktu Atsushi menerjang Akutagawa. Menghujani tubuh itu dengan peluk terakhir, sebelum muram menjadi pengabdi di sepasang dunia yang menyaksikan kehancurannya sendiri. Pandangan Akutagawa menjumpai kedua musuh yang bersegera menjatuhkan pistol. Mengangkat tangan mereka di atas kepala, dan gelagapan memohon ampun pada _rashomon_.

"Ma-maaf ... kami ... kami a–"

_BUUMMM!_

Entah dari mana ledakan itu hadir. Akutagawa memilih lari sebagai pengecut, dan menyelamatkan Atsushi beserta sepasang kura-kura untuk dikuburkan.

* * *

Malam telah matang walau kesadaran Atsushi belum datang. Akutagawa tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya selain memandangi, karena ia betul-betul bisu di setiap penggalan kalimat. Pesan Dazai kembali terngiang memenuhi benak. Pelajaran terakhir itu telah direnungkannya, dan benang merah berhasil Akutagawa simpul menjadi segaris pengertian yang meluluhlantakkan kepercayaan diri.

"Nngghhh ..." Mata nila Atsushi mengerjap-ngerjap, dan tatapannya menemui Akutagawa yang termenung di samping. Lutut pemuda itu sengaja ia tepuk, supaya mereka saling memandang.

"Kura-kuranya bagaimana?"

"Pikirkan saja dirimu sendiri." Nafsu untuk merasai muak telah lenyap dari napas Akutagawa. Mata hitam jelaganya lebih peduli pada sosok yang selalu terlepas itu.

"Perutku lapar."

"Hari ini saja aku beli–", "Akutagawa-_nii_ memasak, bukan? Seperti bau nasi goreng kurasa." Buru-buru Akutagawa menutup separuh wajahnya dengan tangan. Pergi ke dapur untuk melarikan merah yang tiba-tiba bersemburat, sekalian mengambil sepiring omelet.

Ekspresi berbinar-binar itu tidaklah pantas untuk sepiring omelet gagal. Gin–adik perempuannya yang biasa memasak tengah berlibur, dan Akutagawa selalu kurang perhatian. Pemahaman setengah-setengahnya ini menjadikan masakan tersebut sedikit gosong, entah kurang atau kelebihan bumbu, dan yang terpenting hati di atas selimut telur sangatlah berantakan.

"Aku mau disuap sama Akutagawa-_nii_." Penuh kepolosan Atsushi membuka mulut lebar-lebar. Namun, gerakan menyendok tak kunjung dilakukan mengundang kesedihan Atsushi.

"Memangnya kau tidak kecewa?"

"Buat apa? Akutagawa-_nii_ sudah berjuang. Apa lagi di bagian hati." Walau cenderung abstrak, karena mencong sana-sini tanpa Akutagawa ingat bagaimana bentuknya.

"Dazai-_san_ kecewa padaku."

"Eh? Kenapa Dazai-_nii_ kecewa padamu? Apa karena omelet Akutagawa-nii bentuk hatinya mencong?"

"Aku gagal memahami pelajaran terakhirnya."

Untuk menjaga yang telah ada, dan melindungi keselamatan seseorang. Akutagawa gagal mempertahankan rasa aman itu terawat dalam kesadaran Atsushi. Genggaman Akutagawa terlalu egois, sehingga mudah lalai sekaligus rapuh. Hatinya terlalu besar dalam kebencian, walau di suatu hari nanti yang panjang jalannya ia bisa memetik rupa-rupa warna kebahagiaan.

"Aku gagal melindungimu."

"Sekarang aku masih hidup. Kenapa Akutagawa-_nii _merasa gagal?"

"_Jinko_ hampir dijual karena aku meninggalkanmu di belakang." Lantas apakah Akutagawa menyesal? Kecewa pada diri sendiri atau menyalahkan kebodohannya? Lagi dan lagi, hanya kalimat 'tidak tahu' yang ia temukan.

"Kita sama-sama gagal, kok."

"Berhenti sok baik. Aku tidak butuh itu."

"Aku gagal membuat Akutagawa-nii tersenyum, dan kamu masih menyelamatkanku. Kurang baik apa lagi memangnya?"

"Kelalaianku membuat _Jinko_ terluka." _Sehingga Dazai-san membuangku saat itu juga_. Tidak akan lagi mengakui Akutagawa, memandang lagi atau berbasa-basi mengenai masa depan.

"Luka bisa sembuh. Tetapi yang sudah membekas di hati Akutagawa-_nii_, sangat sulit untuk dipulihkan." Tubuhnya sedikit Atsushi majukan untuk meraih tangan Akutagawa.

"Meski Dazai-_nii_ menimbulkan banyak luka untukmu. Mungkin bekas itu ada tujuannya di masa depan."

Tu-ju-an dia bilang? Apakah seperti bergandengan tangan supaya bekas itu tertutup? Meski kehangatan tersebut hanya sejenak menyapa, dan menidurkan masa lalu yang berkunjung, mungkin jauh lebih baik dibandingkan sepenuhnya tersakiti.

"Misalnya seperti, bekas itu ada untuk seseorang perhatikan dengan kasih sayang. Lalu, dia akan melindungimu agar tidak terluka lagi, dan menyembuhkan lukamu kalau sudah terlanjur." Telunjuk Atsushi diperlihatkan pada Akutagawa yang bergeming. Warna ungu di ujung kukunya bukanlah hidup dari penjelasan, melainkan luka tak berkalimat pasti.

"Jariku baru kemarin berdarah gara-gara tergores. Manusia memang gampang terluka, dan Akutagawa-_nii_ tidak perlu merasa bersalah telah gagal melindungiku."

"_Atsushi-kun membutuhkan pengalaman dari setiap orang yang dikenalnya agar kembali normal. Karena kalian adalah 'shin soukoku', aku memintamu untuk ..._"

"Mengutuhkan ... _Jinko_, sebagai orang yang paling mengerti dirinya."

Ternyata air mata itu hangat, walau jiwanya pucat oleh kesepian.

"Ada apa, Akutagawa-_nii_? Kamu tidak perlu menangis, karena setelah aku kembali ke tubuh normalku kita akan saling melindungi." Belum cukup dengan menggenggam tangannya, Atsushi turut mengelus rambut hitam Akutagawa. Tawa bocahnya terdengar menjengkelkan sembari ia menghapus air mata Akutagawa.

"Ternyata Akutagawa-_nii_ tidak perlu kura-kura untuk menemanimu."

"Jadi kau membelikannya untukku?"

"Seharusnya pakai uang saku yang Dazai-_nii_ berikan padaku. Tetapi, sudah habis untuk membayar mainan kincir angin."

"Kura-kura tidak bisa memeluk Akutagawa-_nii_ kalau lagi menangis. Jadi, kamu butuhnya aku." Karena sekarang Atsushi kembali merengkuh kerapuhan Akutagawa.

"Kau tidak gagal, _Jinko_," bisik Akutagawa lirih dalam pelukan Atsushi. Dalam sunyi yang mereka putuskan rajut ini, Akutagawa bisa memahami keheranan yang terlontar dari wajah sampingnya.

"Aku sudah menemukan kebahagiaanku."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku turut senang untuk Akutagawa-_nii_."

Kebahagiaan Akutagawa bukanlah sebuah senyum, melainkan hadirnya Nakajima Atsushi supaya dia tahu untuk menerima kelemahan, dan melindungi kekuatan.

_Lagu itu adalah kebahagiaan ternyata_.

Tamat.

A/N: Ekhem! ku capek bikin fic ini, HEHEHE. sebenernya udah dibikin dari kemarin2, tapi cuma dapet 3 halaman gara2 lagi bucin sama lagu giraffe blue. dan ga nyangka juga sih nambahnya banyak banget ternyata. saia selaku author cuma berharap moga fic ini worth it :) terus rada ngakak ya dimasukin ke event "kodomo no hi". padahal di sini unsur anak2nya ga berapa berasa dah WKWKWKW.

Thx banget buat yang udah review, fav/follow atau sekedar baca. aku menghargai apa pun yang kalian berikan padaku~ dan soal AtsuKyou day 5, mungkin belum tentu update besok karena ku mau ngaso.

Balasan review:

Zian: sekarang kamu jadi pengikut gentaro ya :( OdaAku cuma sekilas loh, WKWKWKmeski ini anak ada niat mau bikin full versi tentang mereka, cuma udah pasti kemungkinan besar hoax. wah iya jadi curiga akutagawa tuh sebenernya dah ubanan, tapi dia semir biar keliatan kek nax muda (atau malah nax emo?) perak ama putih di mata akutagawa mirip2 zi soalnya :) Thx yak udah mampir~ aku tunggu day 5 mu loh, jangan mager say wkwkw.

ButterPeanut: IYESS ITU GARIS BESARNYA. kamu enggak salah nangkep dan enggak perlu pusing author nya diem2 hobi bikin ending gaje biar pembaca lier. thx yak udah review~ mangat buat ficmu. kalo mau minta saran boleh banget loh HEHEHE.


	4. We will Being Detective in Second Life

**We will Being Detective in Second Life**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Angst, friendship (?)**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, gaje, secuil spoiler dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi, serta diikutkan pada event "shin soukoku week 2019" di Tumblr.**

* * *

**Day 4: Beast!AU/Any AU**

* * *

Jalanan bukan lagi kehidupan dengan sepi yang meluruhkan debu-debu aspal. Rumah-rumah tinggal replika dalam etalase atmosfer yang perlahan kehilangan napas, kehidupan munafik ini–segala semu tanpa mengembalikan semi untuk mengawali nol. Dengan terangkatnya udara yang menerbangkan kepergian, dan menjelajahi angkasa tak menentu, takdir telah membentuk bab ini sebagai usia yang usai–tidak memperpanjang harap, angka maupun kesediaan.

Kota ini telah mati.

Pernyataan itu tidak membantah dirinya sendiri, bahkan menerima 'selamat tinggal' milik biru langit. Merayakan perpisahan mereka, sebelum warna-warni ini menyerpih menyisakan hitam semata.

Kota ini tiada, karena kelemahannya tak menguatkan kerapuhan.

Siapa peduli? Semua yang hidup akan pulang, karena manusia selalu merindukan rumah sesungguhnya–langit biru di atas kepala.

Kota ini ... sebenarnya berarti apa?

Berarti ... apa? Langkah pemuda itu belum menjawabnya, selain memasuki bar di mana pemuda seumurannya duduk pada kursi bundar yang usang. Mereka saling bersisian, namun masih menjaga jarak. Hening dibiarkan berlalu sebagaimana ada sampai mengenyangkan jiwa keduanya yang sudah melewati

"Siapa sangka kita bertemu lagi di sini." Pada bar ini, di mana pemuda bermantel hitam itu menjadi informan yang menyerahkan surat kepadanya. Mereka kini berpandangan tanpa ekspresi.

"Ya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali, Akutagawa."

"Bagaimana kehidupanmu setelah bos mafia itu lenyap?" Bukan mati atau menghilang. Jejaknya terlampau transparan tanpa jasad, selain meninggalkan informasi berupa 'buku'.

"Tidak ada yang menarik. Kau sendiri? Bagaimana pekerjaan di agensi detektif?" Segelas teh _houji_ memperparah rasa manisnya dengan gula balok keempat. Kebiasaan itu tidaklah berubah, dan diam-diam Akutagawa tersenyum.

"Masih sama seperti sebelumnya, meskipun orang-orang itu datang." Kebenaran tetap kebenaran–kebaikan yang mereka perjuangkan sebagai Agensi Detektif Bersenjata. Semua terasa sama bagi Akutagawa.

"Setidaknya di saat-saat terakhir, aku bisa membuatkan perosotan dari _rashomon_. Itu lebih besar dari sebelumnya, lho." Kebanggaan tersirat dari cara Akutagawa berbicara. Bulir-bulir cahaya berpendar menggemaskan pada sepasang hitam jelaga yang lebih bercahaya.

"Sayangnya aku kurang tertarik."

"Nakajima-_san_ suka ayunan?"

"Entahlah. Aku belum pernah naik." Memandang dari halaman panti pun Nakajima Atsushi tahu, tawa anak-anak itu tidak berbohong mengenai kebahagiaan mereka. Mungkin, ia bisa menjadikan mainan-mainan tersebut kesenangannya suatu hari nanti, sekaligus lebih jujur dibandingkan kini.

"Ya. Aku juga. Kapan-kapan mau kubuatkan dari _rashomon_?"

"Tidak perlu. Kau bisa saja menyerangku dari belakang."

Bersuara selantang itu tanpa memercayai lainnya, sisa-sisa udara mempertajam intimidasi yang gamblang akan ketidakpahaman. Akutagawa tampak merogoh sesuatu dari balik jas abu-abu. Mengeluarkan dua batang cokelat, dan menyerahkan satu pada Atsushi. Manisan itu dipandangi sepasang nila penuh keterkejutan. Gerak-gerik Akutagawa menjadi perhentian atensi yang menaruh curiga, pada niat sang detektif.

"Tenang saja. Tidak beracun." Akutagawa lebih dulu membuka bungkusnya. Terang-terangan melahap cokelat batang tersebut, untuk meyakinkan Atsushi agar menerimanya.

"Kau tidak se-kaya dulu, ya." Cokelat batang Atsushi terima dengan sedikit mengendurkan kecurigaan. Menutup akhir bab ini ditemani segaris nostalgia tidaklah buruk, bukan? Meski ia masih takut-takut sehingga menggigit kecil-kecil.

"Dua batang sudah cukup. Kita tidak boleh membuang-buang makanan."

Apa lagi di waktu sesingkat ini yang terus memburu keduanya. Lantai di belakang mereka bahkan sudah menghilang separuh memperlihatkan hitam yang menganga lebar. Seakan-akan bersepakat di tengah sepi yang kembali dijemput, mereka tidak menengok ke belakang melainkan fokus menontoni meja bar. Kesederhanaan ini menjadi lebih meriah, dengan kunyahan yang tiap gigitannya dipenuhi kenangan lalu.

Kenangan lalu yang tidak betul-betul mengenali asal kebahagiaannya.

"Senyummu tambah buruk." Komentar tersebut digubris Atsushi yang sekilas merapuh. Namun, terus membodohi diri dengan bertanya-tanya apa yang salah dari caranya berbahagia, sementara Akutagawa tidak menunjukkan apa pun.

"Bahkan aku tidak pernah melihatmu tersenyum. Bagaimana kau bisa menilainya?"

"Emosi. Aku mengetahuinya dari situ." Tidak menyungguhi ingin, dan sebatas menciptakan rasa berdasarkan situasi. Kepura-puraan tersebut mengganggu Akutagawa yang selalu lurus dalam bertindak, berkata maupun mengungkapkan hati.

"Memangnya bagaimana emosiku sekarang?"

"Dirimu bukanlah Nakajima Atsushi yang apa adanya. Dulu saat kita bertemu, tawamu lebih lepas dan kesedihanmu kau tunjukkan tanpa dibuat-buat."

"Apa memang demikian?" Manik itu bersendu, karena wajahnya melupai sebentuk ekspresi yang pernah masa lalu rasai. Apa obrolan bersama Akutagawa memang menyenangkan? Tawanya berlarian ketika membahas kesamaan yang mustahil rekan-rekan mereka pahami secara jernih?

Kekacauan itu menumbuhkan taman gundah yang mempermasalahkan egoisme sang mantan mafia. Jika Atsushi tahu semudah ini langkahnya hancur, ia memilih rusak di awal dibandingkan berproses menuju kuburan sendiri–lubang yang tanpa sadar digalinya, karena terlalu memaksakan kehendak untuk menutupi ingin.

"Kau masih takut pada kematian?" Rumor itu mungkin benar–bahwa Nakajima Atsushi, sang 'Malaikat Putih' takut akan akhir kehidupan. Menanyakannya tidaklah menjadikan Akutagawa hendak memojokkan, melainkan memutuskan sebuah kebaikan.

"Hanya itu yang bisa kupastikan untuk sekarang." Tangan kanannya lebih ringan dibandingkan sebelum tiba di bar ini. Bagaimanapun Atsushi mengepalkan jemari, merenggangkannya lagi dan mengulang ritme serupa, apa yang pergi tidak selalu kembali secara utuh.

"Pegang tanganku."

"Untuk apa? Kau bisa saja menyimpan senjata tajam di suatu tempat."

"Pegang saja. Berhenti berpikir aneh-aneh."

Sekeras apa pun pandangannya menemui tatapan Akutagawa, pengguna '_rashomon_' itu terus bersikukuh mengarah ke depan. Pegangan mereka tidak mengerat, meregang atau terlepas. Hanya menampilkan warna monokrom yang tidak Atsushi pahami, kenapa bisa mendatangkan damai setenang ini.

"Sebenarnya warna dari dunia itu apa?" Sebelah tangannya Atsushi gunakan untuk menghalau lampu yang mengerjap-ngerjap. Entah dunia ini berdiri dalam siang, sore atau malam, mereka tahu betul sebuah akhir tidak memedulikan apa pun.

"Hitam dan putih."

"Benarkah hanya dua itu?"

"Secara luas, iya. Mungkin jika lebih diperhatikan, sebenarnya ada banyak."

"Kalau warna dari duniamu apa? Kurasa bukan putih walau Akutagawa berpihak pada kebenaran." Sekilas lawan bicaranya itu mengangguk. Bahkan dengan kebaikan dan kekuatan yang anggota detektif beri, sulit untuk memastikan sisi sejatinya.

"Ada apa tiba-tiba menanyakannya?"

"Kita akan pergi sebentar lagi. Tetapi ... kenapa dunia ini tidak terlihat jernih untukku?" Menangis pun air matanya kotor. Mustahil menghapuskan kabut yang merebut pandang sehingga buta.

Genggaman Atsushi mendadak gemetar membuat Akutagawa terperangah. Lantas, dua lembar kertas beserta sebilah pena diberikan padanya yang sejenak teralihkan. Kali itu tanpa mempertahankan sifat keras kepalanya, sepasang hitam jelaga menengok pada nila yang masih ambruk, namun lebih manusiawi dalam menanggapi ketakutan.

"Gunakan kertas itu untuk menuliskan rasa takutmu, dan harapanmu sebelum kita menghilang." Tanpa bertanya lagi keduanya sibuk menulis -melupai pegangan tadi. Akutagawa yang membentuk pesawat kertas Atsushi ikuti, dan sang detektif berdeham sebelum menjelaskan.

"Remas kertas berisi ketakutanmu itu. Terus buang ke depan." Hitam telah menduduki arah di depan mata, dan sarang _wine_ lenyap tanpa sempat berjatuhan. Atsushi hanya menurut akibat terlanjur lesu.

"Taruh saja pesawat kertasnya di meja ini." Meski hanya tersisa setengah, sementara tubuh mereka perlahan melayang sekaligus menyerpih. Kedua kursi bundar tinggi itu sudah tenggelam entah sejak kapan.

"Ingat soal 'pensil dan buku catatan'?" Retorik memang. Namun, Atsushi tetap menjawab dengan mengangguk, meski ia masih kehilangan arah dari kesungguhan renjananya.

"Hanya saat menulis kita menjadi orang paling bebas di dunia. Dengan menuliskan rasa takutmu di atas kertas, aku berharap Nakajima-_san_ bisa terlepas dari semua ketakutanmu akan kematian."

_DEG!_

"Salah, Akutagawa. Bukan itu yang aku tulis." Kematian memang membayangi, mencekik bahkan menerkamnya sampai menyesak. Tetapi kini–jika Akutagawa mau menyebut kepergian mereka sebagai waktu, Atsushi seketika teringat akan ketakutan sebenarnya–cemas yang memang khawatir, tanpa ia ciptakan berdasarkan situasi.

"Mengejutkan. Lalu apa yang kau tulis?"

"Terkejut tetapi ekspresimu datar. Dasar aneh."

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Masa Nakajima-_san_ tega membiarkanku mati penasaran?" Tawa ringan lolos dari bibir Atsushi menanggapi candaan Akutagawa. Tubuh mereka semakin hampa, dan percakapan ini justru menyenangkan.

"Ketakutan terbesarku adalah bertemu Akutagawa di bar ini, dan memang yang terakhir kali lalu menyesal. Karena itu aku memutuskan untuk menjaga jarak denganmu. Berharap kalau begitu, kamu tidak pergi sehingga kita bisa berjumpa lagi."

"Namun, aku gagal ternyata. Soal ketakutan akan kematian itu ... maaf. Aku sudah tidak terlalu ngeri sebenarnya."

Karena ada yang lebih besar, dekat dan pantas untuk dirasai sebagai kehilangan sebenarnya.

"Bodoh sekali. Padahal mau bagaimanapun kita pasti berpisah."

"Tahu begitu aku tidak perlu menjaga jarak. Padahal niat awalku adalah menunjukkan diriku yang baru, saat kita bertemu di bar ini."

Ah. Tanpa perlu memperpanjang penjelasan pengertian sudah turun menjamah kening Akutagawa. Senyuman Atsushi adalah petunjuk terbaik, karena sarat arti tanpa mengosongkan satu celah pun.

"Tunggu. Tidak seharusnya Nakajima-_san_ menyela kalimatku. Kalau aku Kunikida-_san_, kau pasti kumarahi." Rekan perfeksionisnya itu berpamitan lebih cepat, sebelum Akutagawa tiba di bar ini. Kertas dan pena tersebut diberikan oleh Kunikida, karena anggota agensi melakukan hal serupa.

"Untungnya kamu bukan dia, ya. Melihatmu marah-marah pasti sangat aneh."

"Maksudku adalah kita berpisah di dunia ini, dan akan bertemu di dunia lainnya."

"Kenapa seyakin itu?" Penasaran jelas. Meski lagi dan lagi, Atsushi menegaskan bahwa Akutagawa yang meragu bukan kepribadiannya. Apa lagi senyum yang membanggakan diri tersebut kembali menghias bibir.

"Nakajima-_san_ bisa mengandalkanku sebagai temanmu, karena aku sudah menuliskannya di pesawat kertas."

"Kebetulan aku juga menuliskannya. Kalau dua orang pasti lebih cepat terkabul."

"Berarti ketakutanku sudah benar-benar menghilang, ya." Begitupun kaki dan jari-jarinya yang menguap. Dengan begini, pesawat kertas maupun gumpalan perasaan itu sempurna meninggalkan masa lalu.

"Memangnya Akutagawa menuliskan apa?"

"Aku takut gagal menyelamatkan Nakajima-_san_. Tetapi tanpa di agensi pun, kau telah menjadi lebih baik." Tahu-tahu Akutagawa menyodorkan kelingking–atau begitulah Atsushi menerkanya, karena sudah dilenyapkan kegelapan.

"Di dunia lainnya, ayo bergabung dengan agensi bersama-sama. Nanti kuajari cara bertani, dan memberitahumu hal yang lebih baik untuk ditakuti." Apa lagi kalau bukan meja operasi dengan pisau raksasa milik Yosano. Tiba-tiba mengingatnya saja Akutagawa mendadak merinding.

"Sepertinya agensi adalah tempat yang hebat. Aku tidak sabar."

"Namun jangan harap aku akan membuatnya mudah." Bermimpi sebelum terpejam itu indah ternyata. Membayangkan Atsushi disembuhkan Yosano, bertani dengan Kenji, diceramahi Kunikida, berguru pada Odasaku, dan mereka latihan bersama sekaligus Akutagawa menjadi _senpai_, dia ...

Benar-benar menginginkannya sampai tidak sadar telah menderaikan tangis.

"Siap, _senpai_. Aku ingin melihat lagi dunia abu-abumu di kehidupan selanjutnya." Tidak gelap maupun terang, pasti enak untuk berteduh pada rengkuhan mata itu. Atsushi jadi menyesal, karena di awal memilih berpaling.

"Abu-abu sekali pun aku tidak khawatir, Nakajima ... _san_ ... karena ... di ... dalam ... sini ..."

"..."

Eksistensi Akutagawa berpecahan. Menguap dan pamit. Kelingking mereka pun terlepas untuk kegelapan ini saksikan, sebagai pemandangan terakhir yang jauh dari kesedihan.

"Terima kasih untuk waktu terakhirnya, Akutagawa. Nanti ... kuperlihatkan ... diriku ... yang ... baru ... ini ..."

_Karena di dalam sini, ada dirimu yang tidak pernah pergi._

(Namun, mereka tidak pernah tahu bahwa takdir mengkhianati keinginan tersebut, dan hanya menukar peran keduanya)

Tamat.

A/N: Iya. Ini emang nekat banget. padahal aku sendiri kekurangan info soal karakterisasi mereka di beast!AU, tapi berani bikin gara2 enggak tau mau bikin any AU kek gimana. makanya maafkeun apabila di sini miss nya kentara banget, karena sifat akutagawa di beast!AU aku cuma nyomot dari kata2 temen sama baca summary beast!AU begitupun atsushi (terus di akhir, itu aku tambahin aja sifat canon dia meski ga berasa WKWKW)

atsushi yang kugambarin curiga dan jaga jarak itu ada di kalimat akutagawa, pas mereka ketemuan di bar. lalu secara keseluruhan juga aku nangkepnya dia ini orang yang rapuh, makanya pas atsushi kira dia ketauan pura2 sama akutagawa mendadak hilang arah. mereka di beast!AU lumayan akrab loh wkwkw.

Oke thx buat yang udah review, fav/follow, atau sekedar baca. aku menghargai apa pun yang kalian berikan padaku~

Balasan review:

Peanut: ey atsushi tuh mau dijual loh :( masa kamu tega mau ikut jual atsushi wkwkw. akutagawa nya tapi lagi bucin dazai dalam bayanganku /ga. pasti ada kok day 4, 5, 6 dan 7 nya. tinggal tunggu tanggal maennya aja~ lagi doyan bikin yg imut2, jadi ya begitulah wkwkw. omong2 thx yak udah mampir~

zian: aku aja download ceritamu zi saking takut lupanya wkwkw, tapi blom baca. BTW AKU SETUJU AMA POIN AKUTAGAWA ITU JAHAT TAPI HATI HELOKITI CUMA CEM VAMPIR DIA PENAMPILAN, DIBIKIN VAMPIRE!AU BAGUS KALI /udahwoi. tadinya aku mau bikin sampe si akutagawa bobo bareng ama atsushi, cuma udah malem banget dan kejar update wkwkw. kalo 'nyerang' dalam artian laen sih ... DUH GIMANA YAK AWKWKWK. thx yak udah mampir~ mangat kamu bikin day 7 nanti (pen liat mereka kencan)

shoraiyume: maafkeun baru bales. namamu kelewat dong pdhal aku dah baca review wkwkw. aminn moga aku kuat bikin ampe day 7, doakan aja ya~ thx udah mampir.


	5. Song of Crux Constellation

**Song of Crux Constellation**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Hurt/comfort, poetry, friendship.**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, gaje, feel ga kena, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi, serta diikutkan pada event "shin soukoku week 2019" di Tumblr.**

* * *

**Day 5: Flowers/Constellation**

* * *

Biru laut ditidurkan sunyi yang mendongengkan malam dengan merdu nyanyian ombak. Para bintang berlarian mengejar cahaya, dan menangkap asa untuk mengabulkan setitik ingin. Bulan sengaja absen hari ini–sayup-sayup berbisik dari balik awan hitam, bahwa purnama atau sabit 'ia' bingung menentukan model rambutnya. Kegelapan langit pun menjadi sedikit sepi, walau begitu adanya bagaimanapun 'ia' meramaikan diri.

Malam memang pengibaratan sempurna untuk sepi–pemikiran itu menerbangkan perasaannya, dari geladak kapal yang beristirahat di tengah laut. Mata hitam jelaganya begitu serasi dengan angkasa, dan ia jatuh hati sekaligus patah dalam keindahannya.

Jatuh hati berkat kenangannya di daratan Asia yang detail mengisahkan 'sosok' itu.

Namun patah, karena tetap jauh untuk genggamannya rengkuh–sehingga hari ini, rindunya masih terlelap dalam air mata.

_TAP ... TAP ... TAP ..._

"Malam yang indah, bukan?" Suara dan langkah tersebut perlahan mendekatinya. Sepasang nila kini turut menyaksikan gugusan bintang di samping sang rekan yang menjauh.

"Kenapa belum tidur?" tanyanya betul-betul heran. Malam ini jadi tidak sempurna karena kedatangan tersebut.

"Akutagawa sendiri kenapa belum tidur?"

"Bukan urusanmu aku mau tidur atau tidak."

"Boleh aku tebak?" Hening menjawab pertanyaannya yang pemuda perak itu anggap sebagai 'ya'. Dari kemungkinan absurd hingga menyentuh logika, semua terkumpul dan menjadi satu untuk diremukkan sebuah kepastian.

"Kamu mimpi buruk soal Dazai-_san_. Benar atau benar?" Ah. Keyakinan di wajah polosnya itu kian menumbuhkan benci di benak Akutagawa. Kenapa dari lima puluh awak, harus dia yang terbangun dan menebak kerisauannya?

"Apa kau mengintipku saat tidur, _Jinko_?"

"Ternyata benar, ya. Akutagawa memang selalu menyayangi Dazai-_san_. Itu tidak mengherankan apa lagi kita sudah pergi enam bulan lamanya."

"Berhenti bicara seolah-olah kau memahamiku. Dasar keras kepala."

"Padahal Akutagawa sendiri keras kepala."

Mereka jadi sama-sama kesal, dan tenangnya laut menenggelamkan segala keburukan. Baru semenit lalu Nakajima Atsushi cemberut, pemuda yang dipanggil '_jinko_' oleh Akutagawa itu kembali tersenyum menanggapi kehampaan di depannya. Atsushi selalu bertanya-tanya mengenai topik yang menarik, selain membahas Dazai ketika bersama. Namun, entah sial atau beruntung untuknya, karena Atsushi hanya terpikirkan soal pelayaran.

"Setelah mendapatkan 'buku' apa yang akan Akutagawa lakukan?" Arah pelayaran ini adalah 'buku' yang terletak di pulau selatan–harta karun untuk menyelamatkan dunia mereka dari kehancuran para iblis.

"Siapa peduli. Tujuanku bukanlah 'buku'."

"Iya, ya ... aku jadi bertanya-tanya apa tujuanku mengikuti pelayaran ini." Bukan untuk 'buku' atau menyelamatkan dunia. Mungkin hanya mereka berdua yang melenceng jauh dari visi dan misi sang kapten, Fukuzawa Yukichi.

"Kalau begitu mundurlah dari pertarungan ini. Tenggelamkan dirimu sekarang juga." Saran kejam Akutagawa ditanggapi dengan tawa kikuk. Meskipun tahu pelototan itu tidak main-main, begitupun perintah intimidasnya, Atsushi hanya kehabisan cara untuk menjawab secara benar.

"Lagi pula jika aku punya memangnya Akutagawa mau peduli?"

"Tidak." Singkat. Padat. Jelas. Lebih dari cukup guna melukiskan sendu di paras Atsushi.

"Hahaha ... tidak mengherankan. Jika Akutagawa peduli justru menyeramkan jadinya."

Ketika takdir mempertemukan mereka, hening turut mengekori dan menjadi selimut yang dingin. Kini dibandingkan diam-diam memperhatikan Akutagawa, nila Atsushi lebih tertuju pada malam tak berawan. Hitam pun menjadi kanvas masa lalu, di mana kilas balik terlukiskan utuh tanpa terlupakan–mustahil hilang walau sejengkal.

_"Dazai-san. Saya boleh meminta sesuatu?"_

Enam bulan lalu di mansion raksasa itu, Atsushi ingin mengabulkan permintaan pertama dan terbesarnya, kepada sang tuan yakni Dazai Osamu.

_"Apa itu, Atsushi-kun?"_

Sama seperti dulu, tangannya gemetar lagi menanggung takut yang meruntuhkan maksud. Sembilan tahun mengabdi pada Dazai Osamu sebagai pengawal, sosok yang turut menjelma ayah itu tidak sekalipun Atsushi pikir akan tinggalkan–menepikan sumpah setianya demi ketidakpastian yang memberi angin segar.

_"Tolong biarkan aku me-", "Memang Atsushi-kun selalu baik, ya ..."_

Saat-saat terakhir itu, Dazai menyempatkan luka untuk dititipkan pada sepasang dunia nila–rindu terbaiknya agar dikenang selama waktu menceritakan esok, kepada Atsushi yang memberanikan renjana menjemput arah langkah.

_"Ini hadiah untukmu. Bukalah setiap Atsushi-kun ragu akan tujuanmu."_

Dan pada hari ini yang bukan nanti, Atsushi meremas jam saku di genggamannya. Akutagawa sebatas tahu, sampai mana pemberian itu membenamkan bayangannya dalam kebencian mendalam.

"Akutagawa tahu kenapa kita bisa pergi ke selatan?"

"Karena ada nakhoda yang membawa kapal ini. Pertanyaanmu aneh sekali." Nada sinis terlontar dari jawaban Akutagawa. Telunjuk Atsushi terarah pada rasi bintang yang membentuk sebuah layang-layang.

"Nakhoda tahu dari rasi bintang tersebut, Crux namanya."

"Sayangnya aku tidak tertarik pada ceritamu." Kelas pelaut kilat mengajari ilmu astronomi dasar, seperti yang barusan Atsushi jelaskan. Namun, Akutagawa peduli setan selama punggungnya memiliki rashomon untuk bertarung.

"Lima bintang paling terangnya adalah Acrux, Mimosa, Delta Crucis, Gacrux dan Epsilon Crucis. Mereka memiliki warna-warna yang indah, dan Gacrux adalah satu-satunya bintang merah raksasa yang dekat dengan matahari."

"Mulutmu itu harus di-", "Tetapi Akutagawa tahu? Rasi bintang Crux memiliki satu bintang bantu yang sangat kecil dan redup." _Rashomon_ terhenti di pipi Atsushi yang sedikit tergores. Monster hitam itu kembali dimasukkan, karena sinyal permusuhan mereka sangatlah lemah.

"Benar-benar bintang yang menyedihkan, seperti kau saja."

"Untukku dia tidak menyedihkan, dan bentuk layang-layang itu seperti Dazai-_san_, bukan?"

Seumpama layang-layang putus, bagi Akutagawa yang sekencang apa pun memacu jantung, menari dalam lari, melompat bahkan terbang menantang awan, benang itu bukan menunjuk sang petarung melainkan si beruntung–seseorang yang mujur untuk mengambil kaitannya, dan mewarnai takdir dengan merah penuh haru.

"Terserah kau saja. Dazai-_san_ adalah Dazai-_san_ mau jadi rasi bintang atau apa pun."

Jika sembilan tahun lalu, Dazai tidak menghentikan Atsushi dari kematiannya, maka Akutagawa seketika terpilih untuk mengemban kepercayaan ini. Luka-luka itu tidak akan menggores punggung, tangan, perut, kaki, dan wajahnya dengan bilah rotan. Peluru-peluru timah pasti tersegel rapi, tanpa Dazai todongkan pada kening Akutagawa (dan ia harus menciptakan perisai, yang lagi-lagi mendesaknya melompati batas)

Batas yang terpatahkan itu memperkuatnya berkali lipat. Akutagawa bukan lagi masa lalu yang lemah, melainkan lembaran baru dengan kekukuhan untuk lebih mempertaruhkan nyawa–mengundi nasib demi melindungi Dazai Osamu sebagai pengawal pribadinya.

Namun, kenapa selalu Atsushi yang mendapat elusan di kepalanya? Pujian dengan tawa lebar, dan senyum tulus? Genggaman hangat Dazai? Pelukannya yang menenangkan? Sambutan meriah di hari pertama bergabung, hadiah perpisahan di waktu terakhir, air mata bahkan rindu milik Dazai?

_"Mulai sekarang kalian adalah pengawal pribadiku. Tetapi, hanya satu yang akan bertahan, dan kubuang sembilan tahun kemudian."_

Usia mereka sembilan tahun lalu adalah sepuluh–dua orang dari tiga puluh manusia eksperimen yang selamat, walau Atsushi nyaris sekarat. _Rashomon_ adalah pemberian para ilmuwan begitupun perubahan milik Atsushi. Usai dinyatakan sukses, mereka diperkerjakan bangsawan untuk dilatih sembilan tahun. Lantas, siapa pun yang terpilih akan pergi ke pulau selatan untuk merebut harta kartun penyelamat dunia.

_"Kenapa kau tidak membuangnya dengan membiarkan Jinko tinggal, Dazai-san?"_

Peran pelaut palsu, kebersamaan mereka, dan rasi bintang Crux sangatlah konyol untuk Akutagawa yang menghela napas.

"Lalu jika kupikirkan ulang, perkataanmu tadi memang benar." Sedalam mungkin Atsushi menundukkan kepala. Pegangannya pada pembatas geladak diperkuat untuk menahan kegetiran.

"Mengakui kelemahanmu hanya menjadikanmu semakin payah. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Dazai-san selalu memilihmu." Entah untuk misi ini ataupun dijadikan andalan, Akutagawa gagal memahami kekalahannya yang tidak pantas.

"Bintang itu sangat kecil dan redup, sepertiku yang tidak mungkin dilihat oleh Akutagawa."

Kalimatnya begitu meredakan suara, rapuh dan ketakutan. Atsushi memang sekecil itu, dan redup di sepasang malam yang serakah dengan mengingini Crux sebagai rasi bintang–mengharapkan layang-layang tersebut mengenali gapaiannya, sebagai sang petarung yang selalu melupai perhentian.

"Masa kau sedih gara-gara aku tidak menatapmu saat mengobrol?"

"Bukan begitu, Akutagawa-_kun_. Maksudku adalah ..."

Hanya karena Dazai adalah Crux, sedangkan Atsushi merupakan bintang keenam, menjadi kecil dan redup bukanlah kesalahan–tidak berarti kehadirannya hanya sebelah mata, lalu dipandang bercelah sehingga pantas terabaikan.

Bintang yang diam, kecil dan redup itu telah menyimpan cahayanya untuk mencari malam, di mana kilaunya bisa menjadi terang paling benderang tanpa menyegani kehilangan. 'Ia' tidak memerlukan langit semesta untuk bersinar–memeluk seluruh kehampaan dengan tubuh semungil itu, dan berpulang ketika siang tiba menelan kegelapan.

Bintang yang kecil, diam dan redup itu adalah perwujudan dari Atsushi. Maka pada suatu hari nanti yang apakah panjang, pendek, buntu atau tidak berarah, dia ingin menaungi malam milik Akutagawa dengan kemilau yang selalu menjanjikan kehadiran–tidak berwajah muram, karena dirinya adalah cahaya yang bukan berlangit pagi, siang atau senja lagi sehingga warnanya selalu utuh.

"Kapan sekali saja kau mau memandang ke sini?" Lagi. Suaranya kehilangan nada yang ingin disampaikan. Akutagawa menoleh sebentar dengan tatapan heran yang sejurus kemudian, berganti menjadi datar.

"Sekarang kau malah berbicara sendiri."

"Setelah semua ini berakhir, aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu." Sisa-sisa keberaniannya Atsushi kumpulkan untuk menatap Akutagawa. Ada butiran-butiran bening yang tampak menggenang, walau tidak digubris karena terlanjur abai.

"Selama kau tidak mati katakan saja sesukamu. Lagi pula aku malas mendengarnya."

"Sampai saat itu tiba, aku tidak akan mati. Kau harus mendengarkanku apa pun yang terjadi."

"Selama kau jadi lebih kuat, dan mendapatkan tujuanmu akan kupertimbangkan." Usai mengucapkannya Akutagawa berbalik badan. Obrolan serta keanehan Atsushi betul-betul melelahkannya sampai batuk-batuk.

"Dazai-_san_ telah memercayakan hadiah ini padaku. Aku tidak mungkin gagal."

"Jangan sombong, _Jinko_. Dazai-_san_ juga memercayaiku untuk mengikuti misi ini."

Setelah Akutagawa lenyap ditelan pintu, dan seberkas sinar dari dalam ruangan menutup, Atsushi menatap kembali jam saku yang semula diabaikan. Membuka tutup bundar itu untuk mendengarkan detak jarumnya, sekaligus mengenang apa yang Dazai katakan di pelabuhan.

_"Waktu terus berjalan, Atsushi-kun. Mau besok cerah, hujan, badai, bahkan kiamat sekalipun waktu tidak akan berbelas kasih. Kamu harus bergegas, tetapi jangan ceroboh sampai tersandung. Pikirkan baik-baik segalanya. Percayai keadaan di sekitarmu, dan ubah situasi tersebut menjadi keuntungan terbesarmu. Dengan begitu ..."_

"Kamu akan selalu menemukan di mana Akutagawa-_kun_ berada, dan memiliki seribu cara untuk menyelamatkannya."

_"Memang Atsushi-kun selalu baik, ya ..."_

Tidak sebaik itu, karena Atsushi enggan melepaskan untuk merasai kepergian–kehilangan yang paling dekat, dan harus ia jaga untuk menyembuhkan kegentaran.

_"Meskipun aku membuang Akutagawa-kun, Atsushi-kun boleh menjaganya untuk mengungkapkan perasaanmu. Itu adalah keringanan yang bisa kuberikan, walau sembilan tahun ini dia gagal sebagai 'manusia'."_

Akutagawa hanya tidak tahu, bahwa misi ini Dazai artikan sebagai 'membuang', dan bukan 'memercayai'. Atsushi baru mengetahui kebenaran itu, sewaktu Dazai menyatakan dia lulus tes sebagai manusia eksperimen yang pantas menjadi manusia seutuhnya.

_"Namun, sebagai hukuman karena telah melanggar perintahku, Atsushi-kun harus mati bersama Akutagawa-kun setelah kamu puas melindunginya. Jangan harap bisa kembali dengan selamat dari pulau itu."_

_"Jangan menyesal, karena kamu telah memutuskan menemaninya dibuang."_

"Selatan milikmu itu benar-benar mengerikan, ya, rasi bintang Crux."

Kehancuran dunia memang betul adanya. Namun, tidak dengan 'buku' yang dapat mengubah garis takdir. Pulau selatan adalah tempat mengurbankan manusia-manusia eksperimen yang gagal tes, untuk melawan anak buah iblis guna menghambat pecahnya segel. Manusia telah mengulang perang ini setiap sembilan tahun, dan berhasil mengalahkan monster tersebut dengan mereka yang dinyatakan lulus sebagai manusia.

"Meski rasi bintang Crux bisa juga diartikan membentuk salib."

Menemukan Akutagawa menjadikan Atsushi sadar, dunianya tidak melulu berputar dengan Dazai sebagai poros. Dia bisa menggerakkan sendiri roda itu atas keinginannya–sebuah harap selama renjananya ingat untuk siapa kekuatan ini digunakan.

"Semoga rasi bintang Crux ini adalah salib yang menyelamatkan, dan bukan layang-layang yang membawa pergi segalanya."

Perintah Dazai bukan lagi dunianya, karena Atsushi memiliki satu yang lebih berharga, dan paling dekat untuk diperhatikan.

Tamat.

A/N: Ide ini atas saran dari kouhai baruku, sebut saja Peanut yang kriuk2 garing dan bakal kumakan suatu hari nanti /ga. jadi dia kasih saran soal konstelasi apa yang kira2 mau aku pakai, dan menyarankan buat mereka jadi pelaut (ditambah mencari arah dari tujuan mereka selama ini). tapi ga nyangka bakal melenceng gini sampe bawa2 'buku', manusia eksperimen, bahkan mengorbankan akutagawa sama atsushi (ending yg kuniatkan itu ya enggak ada atsushi sama akutagawa dikorbankan sebagai yang gagal)

Terus pengumuman paling pentingnya, day 6 kemungkinan bakal ngaret karena temanya sulit. moga aku bisa nemu sesuatu nanti malam buat dibikin besok :)

Thx buat yang udah baca, review, fav/follow atau sekedar lewat. aku menghargai apapun yang kalian berikan padaku~ mohon kritik saran juga agar day 6 bisa lebih baik.

Balasan review:

Peanut: tenang nangkep intinya bener kok (ini basi ya udah dibahas di wa). DAN AKU MINTA MAAF BANGET WKWKW, aku bener2 ga ngerti soalnya harus dibikin gimana, tapi nekat ngambil beast!AU /gebukaja. Thx yak udah review~ moga cerita yang ini bisa menebus kesalahn di chapter sebelumnya.

Zian: aku udah kepikiran sesuatu sih soal sequel. moga bisa kubikin di day 7 nanti wkwkw. and kutunggu yak fic vampire mu itu. thx udah review~


	6. Slipping Through My Fingers

_**Hitam adalah kehilangan.**_

_**Kehilangan berarti menggapai-gapai apa yang sesungguhnya, telah terlepas dari genggaman.**_

_**Sementara genggaman, merupakan belenggu yang sesaat.**_

_**Maka sesaat itu ...**_

_ialah kamu sebelum belenggu ini hancur, dan aku yang kembali pada hitam. _

* * *

**Slipping Through My Fingers**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Hurt/comfort, angst.**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, gaje, feel ga sampe, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi, serta diikutkan pada event "shin soukoku week 2019" di tumblr.**

* * *

**Day 6: "We look up from fighting and become start to become our new selves. My empty palms take your hand. Towards the part. That my heart knows I should go"**

**-Bokura by Luck Life**

* * *

Lingkaran setan ini telah mengulang siklusnya dari seminggu lalu.

Mimpi buruk itu akan menghantui dengan kegelapan. Langkah seseorang kemudian mengejar-ngejar punggung di hadapannya. Menggapai-gapai tanpa pernah tiba, untuk mencegah kehilangan selain mengulangi suara peluru yang menembus jantung -**melihatnya pergi tanpa akhir, dan menangis sekali lagi.**

Berakhirnya semua itu lantas membangunkan Nakajima Atsushi dengan banjir keringat dingin. Kompres di kening pun terjatuh membasahi _futon_, sedangkan air pada baskom bergetar oleh terangkatnya tubuh yang menggigil ketakutan–meskipun setahun berlalu, dan ini adalah musim panas pertama tanpa 'dia', Atsushi terus kesulitan terbiasa.

"Akuta ... ga ... wa ..." Kedua tangannya terangkat menangkap air mata. Mengembalikan tangisan itu dengan menutup wajah, sekalian meratapi kekalahan yang berkunjung dengan segudang masa lalu.

"Ma-af ... aku ..." Lirih permintaan itu bernaung pada langit-langit kamar. Membiarkan penyesalannya mengendap di tembok-tembok retak, dan berbaur dalam hampa yang bukan udara, melainkan kehilangan tak berpeluk apa-apa.

"Aku ... aku gagal ... me-"

_GREP!_

Pegangan di tangan kanannya seolah-olah nyata, namun jauh membuat pertolehan Atsushi memiliki jarak. Pandangan mereka bertemu seolah-olah dunia di seberang nila Atsushi menyerupai realitas–bukan keburukan mimpi, mendatangkan kegelapan atau mempertemukan kehilangan. Mata hitam jelaga yang akrab dikenalinya, dan garis datar tak tersenyum itu kian memperparah rindu.

"Ka-kau ..."

"Berhenti menangis seperti bocah, _Jinko_. Kau semakin menyebalkan." Pucat wajahnya mendekati kehancuran di sebuah rupa yang porak-poranda. Sepasang tangan Atsushi mendadak liar dalam meraba-raba pipi sang pemuda.

"Akutagawa ... kau ..."

"Jangan sembarangan menyentuhku. A–", "Kau ke mana saja selama ini?" Pelukan itu membiaskan kehangatannya pada tubuh ringkih yang tersentak. Sekeras apa pun Akutagawa memberontak, Atsusui semakin erat tanpa ingin merelakan.

"Aku tidak ke mana-mana. Ka–", "Duduklah di ruang makan. Akan kubuatkan sarapan untukmu," potong Atsushi cepat bergegas menuju dapur. Kompresnya sudah betul-betul ditinggalkan begitupun baskom.

Rindu yang konyol itu, sedu sedan yang tertinggal di bahunya ini, dan sejurus kemudian adalah mekar seulas senyum, Akutagawa semakin terpojok akibat penjelasannya meluruh. Bau telur goreng yang sewajarnya harum tidaklah tercium demikian oleh Akutagawa–begitupun udara yang kehilangan kenikmatannya, setiap ia menarik napas. Hanya senandung Atsushi yang menemani sepi dunianya, karena sebatas suara yang terasa nyata.

"Kalau mau tambah bilang saja. Nanti kubuatkan lagi." Sepiring telur diletakkan di depan Akutagawa yang tidak menyentuhnya. Ia justru menontoni Atsushi makan dengan begitu lambat.

"Mana detektif lain?"

"Mereka di kantor. Ada banyak pekerjaan selama musim panas."

"Kau tidak kaget aku tiba-tiba di sampingmu?" Yang mengalami saja terkejut lebih-lebih menyaksikan Atsushi menangis. Akutagawa tidak mengetahui apa pun, selain kegelapan dan sebuah tangan yang berlarian menggapainya.

"Kenapa terkejut? Ini harus dirayakan malah."

"Konyol sekali. Masa kau tidak bingung?" Apa kepala detektif gadungan itu terbentur ketika tidur? Atau musuh mencuci otaknya hingga kacau? Akutagawa sampai melotot untuk menemui kejanggalan di wajah Atsushi.

"Berhenti memelototiku. Makanlah telurnya biar tubuhmu tidak terlalu kurus."

"Mana Dazai-_san_?" Sejenak tetapi pasti Atsushi sendu. Bayang-bayang keanehan itu sempat Akutagawa tangkap, walau perhatian bukan urusannya karena terlanjur penasaran.

"Dazai-_san_ belanja bersama Kyouka-chan. Mungkin sebentar lagi pulang."

"Aku ingin menemui Dazai-_san_." Tidak mengherankan untuk Akutagawa yang hormatnya sepanjang masa. Atsushi sudah terbiasa, karena ia bukan mentor atau keberadaan lain yang berharga.

"Buat apa?"

"Menanyakan sesuatu. Ini bukan urusanmu."

"Lakukan saja sesukamu asal jangan membuat ribut. Terus makanlah telurnya."

Menyebalkan sekali mendengar nasihat bodohnya -dia saja lamban membuat Akutagawa geregetan ingin menumpahkan telur. Hening yang menjembatani mereka sekadar dibalas dengan suara garpu, dan sendok membentur piring. Telunjuk Akutagawa mengetuk-ngetuk meja tidak sabaran, ditambah menggerutu memperhatikan Atsushi terbengong-bengong. Entah bocah harimau ini memikirkan apa, menelantarkan makanan jelas pelanggaran berat.

(Dan Akutagawa telah melakukannya, meski ia berkilah itu salah Atsushi yang sembarangan memasak)

"Cepatlah. Kau sudah makan setengah jam." Menunggu bukan kebiasaannya. Niat Akutagawa adalah menyuruh Atsushi mengantarnya ke tempat mereka berbelanja, karena pertanyaan ini bersifat mendesak.

"Benar-benar tidak mau dimakan, nih?" Piring tersebut dimasukkan dalam tudung saji. Helaan napasnya terkesan kecewa, sarapan ini gagal menjadi perayaan kepulangan Akutagawa.

"Setelah ini antar aku ke tempat mereka berbelanja."

"Benar-benar tidak sabar, ya." Keran dinyalakan sederas mungkin. Akutagawa bahkan menghampiri dapur, untuk memastikan Atsushi mencuci piring dengan cepat -bisa saja pemuda naif ini bermain sabun atau air.

"Beritahu saja tempatnya."

"Di pusat perbelanjaan X. Aku akan me-"

_PRANNGGG!_

Piring di genggamannya terpeleset sehingga jatuh. Lantai dipenuhi pecahan kaca, dan Atsushi nyaris ambruk apabila Akutagawa terlambat menahan. Napas detektif muda itu berat membuat jalur pernapasannya sempit. Tanpa panik berlebih apa lagi cemas, Akutagawa membaringkan Atsushi di atas _futon_ yang basah. Keringatnya betul-betul deras, dan makin pucat dibandingkan awal.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa?" Tadi memeluk, terisak-isak, dan sekarang hampir pingsan. Entah bagaimana lagi Atsushi mau menyusahkannya yang kehabisan akal.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok. Hanya sedikit pusing."

"Lalu baskom air itu?"

"I-itu hanya ...", "Kau demam?" Salahkan ketidakpekaan Akutagawa yang menyaingi langit ke tujuh. Namun, bagaimanapun punggung tangannya mengarahkan rasa atau atensi, suhu tubuh Atsushi

"Tenang saja. Tidak parah."

"Kalau begitu aku bisa meninggalkan–"

_GREP!_

Ujung jas hitam Akutagawa ditarik lemah. Hanya gelengan lembut itu yang menguatkan alasan, sehingga ia memilih tinggal dibandingkan mengejar jawaban. Sang mafia terus mengalihkan pandang entah menatap jendela, menyapu beling, duduk tenang lagi, dan mengabsen barang-barang di sekitar. Kesan Akutagawa tercetak baik di kunjungan pertama sekaligus terakhir ini, walau perumahan tersebut butuh perawatan genting serta tembok.

"Hey," panggil Atsushi lesu agar tatapannya menemui hitam jelaga yang berlarian. Kini mereka terfokuskan satu sama lain.

"Apa?"

"Boleh minta tolong elus kepalaku?" Diamnya Akutagawa menandakan heran yang membinasakan waras. Gerangan apa sampai Atsushi ingin dimanjakan mafia, yang jelas-jelas menolak sebentuk kelemahan itu?

"Sekali saja, ya? Boleh?"

Pada akhirnya Akutagawa mengalah - kejadian ini diam-diam memoles senyum Atsushi dengan keindahan lebih. Sentuhan itu dinikmati sebuah pejam yang memerinci rasa untuk mengenang isyarat tersebut. Mengingat potret kebaikan tersebut, dan membingkai kesannya pada foto bernama keabadian–Atsushi bahkan ingin memakaikan kerangka cinta terbaik, yang tidak rapuh oleh hujan rindu atau tangis bersua muram.

"Setahun ini aku bermimpi buruk." Permulaan topiknya benar-benar jelek membuat Akutagawa mendengkus. Pesan misterius itu mendadak berdengung, dan ia terhenti walau segera melanjutkan.

"Aku bermimpi gagal menyelamatkanmu saat kita merebut 'buku'. Akutagawa ditembak Fyodor-_san_, dan aku terlambat walau kau di hadapanku."

"Lalu?"

"Apa ... ya ...? Aku ... entah kenapa tidak bisa mengingat apa pun selama setahun, dan selalu bermimpi buruk tanpa henti." Ketika kalimat itu menyesakkan diri, dan berpecahan untuk mengeja udara sebagai luka, Akutagawa seketika terperengah oleh air mata serupa–ketulusan yang ditolaknya karena melemahkan.

"Di mimpi itu aku berjalan dalam kegelapan. Setiap menemui ujungnya, Akutagawa selalu memperlihatkan punggungmu, dan aku pasti mengejarnya. Namun, saat kau berbalik ke arahku, jantungmu akan ditembak Fyodor-_san_."

"Melihat Akutagawa di sini, bahkan mengelus kepalaku, aku sangat lega jadinya. Ternyata semua itu hanya mimpi, dan sebenarnya Akutagawa masih hidup."

"Itu adalah pertarunganmu, _Jinko_."

"Apa maksudmu? Dunia sudah damai. Kita berhasil mengalahkan musuh."

"Pertarungan dengan dirimu sendiri. Kau harus memenangkannya." _Dan aku ingin membantumu_.

"Ujung-ujungnya Akutagawa yang melantur. Kau–"

_PLAK!_

Tamparan tak berbukti kebencian itu lebih pengertian dalam menyakiti, dibandingkan elusan pura-pura yang menggarisbawahi kehampaan. Atsushi melepaskan keberatannya lewat jutaan embun yang merobek diksi, pada sepasang nila tanpa suara. Mendesak penolakan ini untuk dipahami, sebagai jawaban atas egoisme Akutagawa.

"Pikirkan dengan jernih apa yang terjadi setahun ini, _Jinko_."

_PLAK!_

Lagi. Giliran pipi kanannya untuk ditemui. Warna amarah membekaskan merah sembilu, pada wajah yang temaram oleh ketidakpahaman.

"Ingat baik-baik apa yang setahun ini selalu ingin kau lupakan! Berhenti mengelak."

_PLAK!_

"Sadarlah, _Jinko_. Aku sudah ma–"

_Plak ...!_

Bukan hanya Akutagawa yang bisa, Atsushi juga tahu caranya sehingga air mata menjadi kekuatan untuk melihat, mendengarkan, meraba, merasai, bahkan mengajak pulang luka paling sembunyi di balik redup sepasang hitam jelaga. Atsushi akan menampar Akutagawa setiap pernyataan itu hendak dipertahankan. Kian memperparah mendung yang menjerat kerelaan, untuk mendiami kesepian dan bukan penerimaan.

"Berhenti. Aku benci melihatmu semakin sakit." Tanpa ampun pergelangan tangan Atsushi ditahan kuat-kuat. Akutagawa bahkan meremasnya membuat sang detektif mengerang nyeri.

"Kalau begitu beritahu aku, Akutagawa ..." Susah payah Atsushi bangkit duduk. Pandangannya sudah nanar entah oleh air mata, letih, atau demam.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan supaya menang?" _Agar kau tidak semenderita itu demi menyadarkanku_? Demi menghentikan tamparannya yang ternyata, menggores luka sendiri.

Pergelangan tangan Atsushi dilepas, karena Akutagawa ingin menangkap dagunya dan mendaratkan ciuman di bibir itu. Menguraikan segala bentuk ingin, gelisah duka dan suka yang disingkat dalam kesederhanaan waktu. Sebagai balasannya Atsushi menggenggam tangan Akutagawa. Begitu getir mempertahankan senyuman yang nyaris berhamburan.

"Kau ingin aku balas menciummu?"

"Katakan apa yang kau rasakan saat melihatku mati." Retorik sekali. Sangat bodoh sampai tangisannya berbalik mengikis kata-kata yang semakin tak utuh. Anggukan Akutagawa bahkan meyakini air mata itu untuk berbicara dengan caranya.

"Aku menangis seperti sekarang, Akutagawa. Rasanya menyedihkan, membuatku kesal, menyesal bahkan membenci diriku sendiri, karena aku gagal melindungi rekan, sahabat, dan seseorang yang kucintai."

"Kupikir ... kupikir perasaan itu konyol. Akutagawa selalu menyayangi Dazai-_san_. Aku yang kebetulan dipasangkan denganmu sebagai '_shin soukoku_' mana mungkin punya kesempatan."

"Otakmu ternyata tidak dicuci musuh," ujar Akutagawa menyeka air mata sepasang nila. Atsushi jadi mengerjap-ngerjap lucu gara-gara kehabisan penjelasan.

"Eh? Kenapa jadi ke sana?"

"Awalnya kupikir _Jinko_ dicuci otak, karena kau memercayai aku masih hidup. Tetapi, kau memang naif dari sananya."

"Masa itu yang ingin kau katakan sebelum berpisah?" Ya. Mungkin tinggal menghitung menit yang perlahan meluruh menjadi detik, lantas menitipkan sisanya untuk dipungut, dan dirangkaikan sebagai 'hari ini'.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku juga ingin memenangkan pertarunganku sendiri."

"Memangnya bagaimana?"

"Aku ..." Saat memalingkan wajah, cahaya-cahaya itu bertambah terang yang sesekali Atsushi gapai. Warna-warni itu berpendar indah bersama musim panas yang mengantarkan harum biru laut.

"Aku ingin ..."

"Akutagawa masih ingin bertanya pada Dazai-_san_?" Entah mereka sudah pulang atau belum. Sekitarnya terlalu pudar, sementara hanya Akutagawa dan genggaman ini yang menjadikannya nyata.

"Tidak perlu. Lagi pula kau baik-baik saja."

"Jadi Akutagawa ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal?"

"Mana mungkin aku mau."

"Dipeluk?"

"Memalukan."

"Sepertinya ini, ya, pertarungan terbesarmu. Untuk jujur pada diri sendiri." Sayang sekali ketika merah manjanya turut direguk salam perpisahan. Padahal mumpung siang menjaga mentari, Atsushi ingin memerangkap pemandangan itu dalam sengitnya musim.

"Memilikimu. Aku ingin itu dan kau tidak boleh menolaknya."

"Pfttt ... itu pemaksaan paling aneh yang pernah ada. Kau benar-benar melakukannya, ya?"

"Mau hantu atau bukan aku tidak selemah kau, _Jinko_. Tetapi ini terakhir kalinya, sehingga kau dilarang juga mengkhianati kepercayaanku."

"Tentu! Aku ... telah siap untuk berpisah sekarang."

"Jangan menyusahkan Dazai-_san_ dan Kyouka." Pesan terakhirnya masih menajamkan kekejaman, ya. Walau pipi Atsushi memanas, dan berkunang-kunang oleh deman ia bisa tertawa sekarang.

"Kutunggu kehidupan selanjutnya, di mana Akutagawa memakai jas abu-abu. Pakaianmu norak tahu."

"Nanti beritahu saja apa yang harus kupakai." Bahu sang detektif ditepuk kasar. Ini memang perpisahan mereka, karena cahaya itu sudah mengembalikan tiga perempat eksistensi Akutagawa pada kemutlakan semesta.

_Jadilah semakin kuat, Jinko._

Pada kehidupan selanjutnya, di mana mereka menemui pertarungan lain, menjadi pribadi baru, dan tangan yang kosong itu akan mengambil genggaman belahan jiwanya. Menelusuri jalan berliku ini, karena hati mereka tahu ke mana arah dari kepergian tersebut.

Tamat.

Omake:

Hari telah malam sewaktu Atsushi terbangun dari mimpi musim panasnya. Sepasang nila itu perlahan membuka pandang, dan menemui dua sosok rekan yang tersenyum lebar menyambut kepulangannya.

"Tidurmu benar-benar pulas, ya, Atsushi-_kun_~ Kyouka-_chan_ khawatir, lho." Komentar dari penyelamatnya itu ditanggapi dengan tawa kecil. Dazai Osamu bahkan mengacak rambut keperakan sang junior, karena ekspresinya lebih segar.

"Meskipun khawatir aku percaya Atsushi-_kun_ pasti kembali pada kami."

"Terima kasih, Dazai-_san_, Kyouka-_chan_. Aku pulang."

"Selamat datang, Atsushi-_kun_~ Kamu telah memenangkan pertarungan itu, dan menjadi lebih kuat dari sebelumnya." Adalah mengakui kematian Akutagawa yang mati-matian ditolaknya. Seluruh agensi jelas khawatir, karena perubahan tersebut terhitung drastis.

"Aku juga menyambutmu lagi, Atsushi-_kun_. Selamat telah memenangkannya."

Mereka mengakhiri malam itu dengan makanan di meja, dan berpelukan sangat erat.

* * *

A/N: Kalo dibilang nangkep sih iya nangkep maknanya. cuma aku ga tau apa yang aku tuangin di fic ini sesuai/enggak wkwkw. jadi intinya mah pertarungan mereka di sini buat akutagawa itu jujur sama perasaannya ke atsushi, sementara atsushi buat menerima kematian Akutagawa. nah dari situ mereka pun jadi pribadi yang baru setelah memenangkan pertarungannya, dan genggaman tangan yg aku gambarin di deskripsi jadi bikin mereka tau harus kemana akhirnya.

maknanya dalem sih, aku takut yg aku bikin ini malah hancurin makna lagunya :))) dan well, semoga usahaku di fic day 6 ini udah cukup bagus ditambah aku ngaret sehari HAHAHA. kan ga lucu ya udah ngaret tau2 jelek fic nya.

Thx buat yang udah baca, fav/follow, review, atau sekedar lewat, aku menghargai apa pun yang kalian berikan padaku~ see you in day 7!

* * *

Balasan review:

zian: iya inti keseluruhannya yang kayak kamu jabarin kok wkwkw. dazai nya emang jahat eh, tadinya ak mau bikin dia jahat ke akutagawa doang, tapi akhirnya jadi ke atsushi juga dan kusedih. zi request sequel mu kebanyakan gitu :))) aku jadi ikut kepikiran trus ngebet pengen bikin kan ah wkwkw. BUSET SETAHUN DUA TAHUN LAGI MAH AKU KEBURU MINGGAT. thx yak udah mampir~

shoraiyume: akutagawa hobinya gelud wkwkw, apalagi sama atsushi seneng dia. kamu jadi pelaut aku yg jadi rasi bintangnya ya /ga. Thx yak udah mampir~

Peanut: GA JADI ORION AH, BINGUNG GAMBARIN PEMBURU WKWKW. RYUU JADI PELAYAR ABAL2 SEPERTI KATA DIA, KAN MISI UTAMA "MENYELAMATKAN DUNIA". tenang ga bakal dibikin jadi duyung kok, serem aku juga eh bayanginnya. tadinya aku mau jahat ke akutagawa aja, tapi biar tambah feel atsushi ikut mati aja bareng akutagawa HEHEHE. aku keknya ngebet bikin DazAku lagi deh makanya sinyal mereka rada kuat wkwkw. thx yak udah mampir~semangat c6-nya


	7. Barang

**Barang**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Genre: Hurt/comfort, friendship**

**Warning: OOC, typo, hurt nyelip, sho-ai nyelip, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini. Semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi, serta diikutkan pada event "shin soukoku week 2019" di tumblr.**

* * *

**Day 7: Free Day**

* * *

Mengundangnya pada percakapan kecil di sebuah kebetulan, ketika mereka mengunjungi kafe serupa sedikit-banyak mengejutkan Nakajima Atsushi. Takdir selalu memiliki dadu yang unik, untuk menciptakan cerita menarik. Namun, agaknya yang satu ini benar-benar spesial, ditambah Atsushi mendapatkan sebuah permintaan.

"Jadi kau mau melakukannya, kan?" tanya sang lawan bicara, yakni Nakahara Chuuya dengan ekspresi yang sudah melunak. Awal mula mereka bertemu wajahnya begitu tegang, seakan-akan seluruh Yokohama menjadi hantu kasatmata.

"Kurasa tidak masalah. Jika Nakahara-_san_ sampai meminta tolong, berarti sudah di luar batasmu, bukan?"

"Maaf karena merepotkanmu. Tetapi, aku tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja."

"Serahkan padaku. Nakahara-_san_ masih ada urusan, bukan? Kamu harus bergegas jika demikian." Beberapa lembar uang Chuuya taruh di atas meja–melebihi total harga makanan sang eksekutif mafia, membuat Atsushi terheran-heran.

"Nakahara-_san_. Uangnya–", "Anggap saja aku mentraktirmu, Bocah." Sekilas Chuuya tampak mengangkat tangan, sebagai salam perpisahan. Atsushi membalasnya dengan melambai, lantas menghabiskan segelas soda melon sebelum keluar kafe.

Tujuan selanjutnya adalah jembatan yang menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka. Di sepanjang perjalanan wajah kusut Chuuya terngiang-ngiang, lengkap dengan nada bicara yang mati-matian menahan amarah. Dua pemuda beda afiliasi itu mengobrolkan perihal Akutagawa Ryuunosuke–rekan Chuuya di Port Mafia yang akhir-akhir ini, membuat masalah tak terkira.

_"Barang pemberian Dazai hilang. Saking kesalnya aku sampai berteriak, 'kau tidak akan pernah menemukannya'."_

Menurut cerita Chuuya, sudah seminggu lebih Akutagawa mencari benda tersebut. Mengingat barang yang dimaksud betul-betul membawakan Atsushi pada masa lalu penuh nostalgia, dan memekarkan rindu yang sendu di masa kini. Setahun telah berlalu semenjak Dazai Osamu memberikannya kepada mereka. Mengenang nama tersebut saja duka kembali berhamburan memenuhi pandangan.

_"Maaf, Atsushi-kun. Terutama kamu, Akutagawa-kun."_

Bagi Akutagawa, menyaksikan Dazai yang perlahan-lahan menjadi ketiadaan adalah kenangan paling berharga untuk hatinya. Mereka berbicara sebebas mungkin saat itu, dengan kata-kata yang tak pernah Atsushi bayangkan dapat tersampaikan secara apa adanya, karena baik Akutagawa maupun Dazai cenderung menyembunyikan perasaan masing-masing.

Yang satu selalu saja bersembunyi, di balik kalimat, 'aku pasti membunuhnya' dengan amarah yang diam-diam; ditujukan kepada diri sendiri -menurutnya adalah salahnya, karena ia membiarkan kelemahan bersarang pada dadanya.

Sementara yang lainnya memilih bersembunyi di belakang kepura-puraan -bahwa kebenciannya tidak pernah memiliki ujung. Terus-menerus menolak eksistensi tersebut agar kebenaran tetap tak kasatmata, bahwa sebenarnya ia telah menerima kehadiran _orang_ _itu_, sejak memutuskan pergi dari naungan terdahulu.

"Akutagawa!" teriak Atsushi selantang mungkin. Matanya begitu liar mencari sosok serba hitam yang ternyata, tengah berdiri di pinggir jembatan.

Secepat kilat Atsushi berlari menyusulnya. Sebelum Akutagawa melompat ke bawah sungai, tangan pemuda setengah harimau itu lebih dulu menarik tubuh ringkih Akutagawa, agar kembali menapak tanah. Pandangan mereka pun bertemu dengan cara yang tidak mengenakkan. Mata sehitam jelaga Akutagawa melotot garang ke arah sepasang nila milik Atsushi, berniat menuntut penjelasan dari detektif mengesalkan ini.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku, _Jinko_?"

"Jangan lompat, Akutagawa. Aku sudah mendengar ceritanya dari Nakahara-_san_." Mendengar nama sang atasan disebut Akutagawa mendengkus. Ia pasti sengaja meminta tolong pada orang yang merepotkan seperti Atsushi, agar berhenti bertindak bodoh.

Bodoh menurut mereka, tetapi menyangkut hidup atau mati bagi Akutagawa. Orang-orang tidak perlu memahami rasa frustrasi yang disebut aneh ini, asalkan tak seorang pun mengganggu Akutagawa dalam pencariannya.

"Menghentikanku adalah tindakan yang sia-sia."

"Dazai-_san_ pasti tidak ingin melihatmu begini."

"Untuk apa kau menyebut nama seseorang yang sudah meninggal?! Itu tidak akan berpengaruh padaku." Meskipun _rashomon_ menyerang Atsushi secara membabi buta, yang bersangkutan bergeming walau darah mengalir dari segala sisi. Kali ini Akutagawa mengarahkan monsternya ke jantung Atsushi–mengancam jika ia bertindak aneh-aneh.

"Bagaimana kalau begini saja?"

"Maksud–" Tanpa menjelaskan apa pun Atsushi menghindar dengan gesit, lantas memeluk Akutagawa dari belakang. Semakin pengguna rashomon itu meronta-ronta, Atsushi akan mendorong tubuhnya supaya menyentuh pinggiran jembatan.

"Bawa aku lompat bersamamu juga jika begitu."

Lantas dengan kasar Akutagawa justru melepas 'pelukan' Atsushi. Begini jelas membuatnya risi, ditambah detektif bodoh itu malah memasang tampang heran–padahal sudah berusia dua puluh di bulan Mei lalu, tetapi masih seperti dirinya di umur sembilan belas. Akutagawa juga sengaja menjaga jarak, karena rasa-rasanya semakin aneh ketika Atsushi memiringkan kepala seperti sekarang.

"Kali ini saja kau kumaafkan." Kini Akutagawa sekadar menyandarkan punggungnya ke tepi jembatan. Langit begitu biru, meski kelabu di hati Akutagawa belum sirna.

"Benda yang Nakahara-_san_ maksud itu adalah perban dari Dazai-_san_, ya?"

"Sudah jelas, kan? Kau juga mendapatkannya." Melihat sungai yang mengalir tanpa kehilangan ketenangannya membuat Akutagawa mengepalkan tangan, tanpa ia sadari. Apakah kemarahan dibarengi keteguhan yang Akutagawa miliki, belum cukup untuk meluluhkan sungai ini agar mengembalikan hal yang berharga untuknya?

"Kenapa bisa hilang?"

"Terbawa angin." Tidak mengherankan untuk musim gugur yang tahun ini agak ganas. Udara bahkan terasa membekukan kulit, walau matahari bersinar terik di atas kepala mereka. Jika Akutagawa betulan loncat, seratus persen Atsushi pastikan anjing mafia itu pasti ambruk.

"Padahal kau tahu anginnya kencang. Loncat ke sungai hanya membuatmu sakit, lho."

"Kau sendiri kenapa perhatian padaku?" Eh? Mata Atsushi mengerjap-ngerjap, kala Akutagawa mendekatkan wajah secara mendadak. Caranya menatap jauh dari intimidasi, benci ataupun muak membuat keheranan Akutagawa begitu jernih.

Cukup menggemaskan ternyata, melihat Akutagawa yang diam tetapi menggebu-gebu di dalam hatinya.

"Atas permintaan Nakahara-_san_?" sambung Akutagawa dengan nada menyelidik. Jarak yang ia eliminasi kian menjadi-jadi sampai Atsushi terpaksa mundur–kenapa Akutagawa mendadak agresif coba?

"Nakahara-_san_ hanya memintaku untuk menghentikanmu. Juga, dia minta maaf karena telah mengatakan itu."

"Itu?" Menyadari keresahan Atsushi yang terus-menerus menghindari kontak mata, Akutagawa mengambil jarak lagi lantas berdeham. Percaya atau tidak, tubuhnya ini bergerak sendiri seolah-olah dikendalikan mantra rahasia.

"'Barang yang sudah hilang mustahil ditemukan', Nakahara-_san_ mengatakan itu padamu, bukan?"

"Kukira apa. Untuk apa dia meminta maaf?"

"Ya ... karena Nakahara-_san_ pikir kamu akan merasa terganggu." Beginilah Akutagawa. Pekanya kapan-kapan membuat Atsushi geregetan. Andaikan ia seperti Dazai yang pintar membaca pikiran seseorang, memahami Akutagawa tentu lebih mudah.

"Kurasa Nakahara-_san_ benar. Tetapi dengan bodohnya aku terus berharap."

"Tindakanmu memang bodoh. Namun, aku juga memakluminya."

"Jadi kau membelaku atau menolaknya, _Jinko_?"

"Yang aku bela adalah niatmu, karena Akutagawa ingin mempertahankan sesuatu yang berharga. Aku menolak tindakanmu, karena dapat membahayakan diri sendiri."

Perban itu adalah pemberian Dazai, sebelum sang mentor betul-betul kehabisan darah, usai ditembak berkali-kali oleh musuh–Fyodor Dostoyevsky yang kini eksistensinya tinggal kenangan buruk. Benda tersebut jelas berharga untuk mereka. Terlebih terdapat bercak darah yang setiap diperhatikan; pasti membuat keduanya mengenang air mata di hari itu.

Dazai pernah berjuang bersama mereka -bahkan rasanya, itu adalah hari-hari di mana Dazai menjadi mentor terbaik–ia menunjukkan arti keteguhan, mengajari keduanya agar saling mengandalkan, namun seolah-olah Dazai sadar tahun depan hanyalah bunga tidurnya.

Dazai juga berusaha untuk membagi perasaannya, agar ia menjadi lebih baik setelah melewati sebuah hari yang selalu saja, nyaris mematahkan pundak. Meski di ujung perjuangannya Dazai turut berakhir bersama Fyodor, dan hanya perban ini yang tersisa untuk membantu mereka mengenang Dazai, semua itu tidak dapat diartikan sebagai, 'baik Atsushi maupun Akutagawa lantas melupakan yang telah dititipkan secara langsung kepada keduanya'.

Bukan hanya Dazai, bahkan Atsushi pun tidak menerima cara Akutagawa yang terlalu mengabaikan diri sendiri. Perban itu hanya sebagian kecil, dari kenangan mereka mengenai Dazai. Pada akhirnya apa yang terpenting adalah keberadaan Akutagawa, karena dialah yang menyimpan seluruh rasa dari cerita bersama Dazai.

Benda tersebut hanya menyimpan sedikit saja, sedangkan Akutagawa memiliki yang utuh dari yang terpahit hingga paling asin, karena tumpukan air mata. Mana mungkin Atsushi membiarkannya bertindak bodoh lagi?

"Akan kuberikan padamu. Setelah ini jangan loncat ke sungai lagi." Perban yang serupa dengan milik Akutagawa dirogoh dari saku celana Atsushi. Anggota mafia itu tidak langsung menerimanya, melainkan menatap mata nila Atsushi.

"Apa alasannya?"

"Karena kamu sangat menginginkannya, bukan?"

"Mengambil milikmu sangat membuang-buang waktu." Begitu cepat Akutagawa mendorong tangan Atsushi yang terjulur. Sembari menggenggam perban yang melambai-lambai ditiup angin, Atsushi dipaksa mengikuti langkah Akutagawa karena diseret paksa.

"Kita mau ke mana?"

"Ikut saja. Nanti juga tahu."

"Tetapi aku masih tidak paham. Kenapa Akutagawa me–", "Tanpa perban itu aku bisa mengingat Dazai-_san_ dengan lebih jelas," potong Akutagawa yang justru mempercepat langkah. Tiba di jalan raya Atsushi sampai dibawa menyeberang secara asal-asalan. Lalu lintas jadi kacau, dan tentu saja Atsushi yang sibuk membungkukkan badan sambil meminta maaf.

"Berarti kamu sudah sadar, ya, yang terpenting adalah ingatanmu ketika kalian bersama."

"Hm. Dazai-_san_ yang meminta maaf padaku, dan mengajakku mengobrol di saat-saat terakhir mustahil kulupakan. Meskipun tanpa perban itu, aku masih bisa mengenangnya dengan baik."

"Baguslah, Akutagawa. Aku turut senang untukmu."

"Jawab pertanyaanku, _Jinko_. Kau bukan barang, kan?" Tiba-tiba saja Akutagawa berhenti berjalan. Sebuah klinik 24 jam menjadi perhentian mereka, dan menyadari itu Atsushi menyunggingkan seulas senyum–sedikit-banyak Akutagawa telah berubah, bukan?

Bayang-bayang Akutagawa yang dahulu paling enggan memahami kebaikan seseorang dalam kata-kata, kini telah berpecahan digantikan sosok Akutagawa yang memiliki kehangatannya sendiri. Apakah di waktu yang lebih jauh nanti Akutagawa akan sepenuhnya mempertahankan rasa tersebut, ataukah tetap menjaga sedikit sisi dingin yang sejak dulu mengisi eksistensinya, Atsushi pribadi lebih menyukai gabungan keduanya.

Kehangatan yang memiliki rasa dingin itu sejuk, bukan? Juga cenderung memayungi dibandingkan membakar, karena saking hangatnya malahan mungkin terlalu panas.

"Tentu saja bukan. Aku manusia, lho," jawabnya diiringi tertawa ringan. Tak ada respons selama beberapa detik dari Akutagawa, membuat Atsushi memanggil namanya berulang kali dengan sangat pelan.

"Meskipun kau bukan barang, jika tiba-tiba menghilang aku pasti mencarimu."

Kata 'eh?' kembali meluncur mulus dari bibirnya. Karena posisi Akutagawa yang berjalan di depan Atsushi, manusia setengah harimau itu tidak dapat mengetahui ekspresi si pengguna _rashomon_. Namun, rupa-rupanya Akutagawa memang sengaja agar Atsushi tidak tahu; bahwa sekarang ini ia lebih merah dari mawar, hatinya melampaui puisi, dan perasaan Akutagawa menggebu-gebu sampai-sampai kata-kata di lidahnya berantakan.

_"Tolong jaga Atsushi-kun untukku dan untukmu juga. Suatu hari nanti Akutagawa-kun akan memahami maksud ucapanku. Kamu yang sekarang bisa kupercaya, bukan?"_

"Sekarang aku sudah paham, Dazai-san," gumam Akutagawa pada dirinya sendiri. Panggilan Atsushi yang lambat laun menyebalkan menjadikannya kembali menarik pergelangan tangan Atsushi, agar mereka segera memasuki klinik.

Akutagawa menjaga Atsushi untuk dirinya juga, karena ternyata ia tidak bisa membiarkan Atsushi hilang begitu saja, seperti perban pemberian Dazai.

* * *

Tamat.

* * *

A/N: Nunggaknya berbulan-bulan, selesainya cuma sehari. ajaib emang. mula-mula juga awalnya mau bikin AkuAtsu ini kencan di taman bermain, sekalian memenuhi request dari pembaca terdahulu (ada di fic chibi dan aho). tapi karena bakalan panjang dan aku mau bikin fic laen, jadi tak tunda dulu deh. aku minta maaf karena udah nunggak sangat lama, padahal publish fic baru terus (sebagai basa-basi doang minta maafnya btw). inspirasi fic ini sendiri dari pengalaman nyata, di mana barang temenku ilang dan papaku bilang, "barang yang udah ilang dicari juga ga guna." oke sungguh sangat UNFAEDAH!

Oke thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review, atau numpang lewat doang. aku menghargai apapun yang kalian berikan padaku~ sampai jumpa di week yang laen.


End file.
